Dare the HNG Characters
by Yuki Shiriashi
Summary: You can dare to anyone of your favourite characters in HNG!Dare or torture them to your heart's desire! OOC-ness may occur.
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hi everyone~!I'm Yuki~!and the girl beside is my yami,Yumi~!**

**Yumi:Hello everyone!**

**Me:This is my new and first ever fanfiction~!do the disclaimer Yumi!**

**Yumi:Yuki-chan doesn't own Hayate the combat butler~! She owns me and herself**

**Me:We appear in here~!**

**Both: Enjoy~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki<strong>: Everyone,welcome to "Dare the HNG characters"!

**Yumi**:Let's now introduce,our favourite debt-ridden butler,Hayate Ayasaki!

_Fangirls and Fanboys squeels_

**Hayate**: Hello everyone!*flashes cool and dashing smile*

_Fangirls and fanboys blush_

**Yuki**:Our cute ojou-sama,Nagi Sanzenin!

_Audience claps to the extreme_

**Yumi**:Our young and adolescent 17 year old maid,Maria!

_Everyone still claps to the extreme_

**Yuki**:Our great and almighty student council president,Hinagiku Katsura~!

_Everyone howls and whistles and claps to the extreme_

**Yumi**:We also have our favourite hamster,Ayumu Nishizawa!

_Everyone still claps to extreme_

**Ayumu:**I'm not a hamster!My name is Ayumu Nishizawa!

**Nagi:**Hamster,what are you doing here?

**Ayumu:**I'm not a hamster!you know that Nagi-chan!

**Maria:**Please don't mind them.

**Hinagiku:**Go ahead and continue.

**Yumi**:...That's it?

**Yuki**:The other characters will come by when they are dared,so we only have our main line of characters

**Yumi**:Oh~

**Yuki**:In here,you can dare the HNG characters~!anyone you like!

**Ayumu**:Um….when do we start?

**Yuki**:When people starts reviewing….we have to wait for some time….so send us your dares~!

**Hinagiku**:Don't we have a say in this?

_Hayate and Maria we're chatting while Nagi and Ayumu we're playing video games_

**Yumi**:No one seems to mind it but you Hinagiku

**Yuki**:Sorry Hina,I'm afraid you won't get a say in this,this is my world,my territory,so whatever I say goes!

**Yumi**:Sorry Hinagiku,she's usually quiet but she ate too much sweets so-

_Yuki's running around in circles_

**Yumi**:So she has sugar rush…

**Hinagiku**:Oh…

**Yuki:**Before we leave~!let me lay down some rules in daring~!

**You may bash a character and dare them that can make them die but they would always ressurect**

**Yaoi…Yuri…Straight pairings,you may pair them but I can only grant your wishes if it's not exceeding a kiss…ok?**

**You may dare me and Yumi….but the same rules goes for us**

**Dare as many as you want!**

**Yumi**:So send us your dares~!

**Yuki**:It's not very far!just look below and there's the review button!

**Both**:And torture/dare the characters to your heart's content!

**Everyone**:0.0…Torture?

**Yuki**:That's just a joke!

**Everyone**:Ok….PLEASE REVIEW!

**Yumi**:'That was so not a joke'

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuki:*checks the reviews*wow~!Thank you,thank you,thank you~!**

**Yumi:Here's the next chapter~! We're sorry that it took long!  
><strong>

**Yuki:I also want to thank dragosaurus-senpai for telling me about the script stories taken down….so I tried my hardest to write this not in script form….ok…semi-script form…enjoy?**

**Disclaimer:Never will own HNG….*checks her wallet*and I don't think that Hata will give me HNG no matter what…..**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki and Yumi<strong>:Hello everyone~!

_The non-existent audience claps to the HNG characters makes a grand entrance,and I mean grand,There was suddenly an archway where Hinagiku,Maria and Athena was at the center,Hayate was holding a bouquet of roses and gives it to a fangirl,Nagi was beside Hayate,waving to her fans,Ayumu was doing her best to look the best girl…unfortunately,most of the fans were staring at the three perfectionists at the center._

**Yuki**:Wow,how grand,I didn't set up any archway….

**Yumi**:I did it ^^

**Yuki**:Cool!so lets get this show on the road!We have our first dare~!it's from….Chino23

I dare hayate to say/show what he feels to every character that is included in his unwanted harem, I want to see his pov. Btw, where's a-tan?

**Yumi**:Hayate~!The first dare is for you~!

**Hayate**:Really?That's fast.

**Yuki**:Your dare will take long,maybe we should let the other girls out so they won't get jealous.

_As Yuki said,all the girls left,except for Ayumu,Yuki and Yumi. Ayumu's heart was beating fast,even though she knows what Hayate would say to her. Yumi was massaging Hayate's shoulders."You could do this man,go ahead and tell her what you feel!" She said as she pushed Hayate to Ayumu. He took a deep breath._

**_~HAYATE POV~_**

_As I was pushed by Yumi-san,I took a deep breath and looked at Nishizawa-san straight to the eye. "Nishizawa-san…." She looked flustered "W-what i-is it?" She stuttered "I think you're very nice,at the time when I was alone,you were always there,you are my friend,I'm sorry that I usually ignored you to go to work and…your confession…" I trailed off and blushed,she blushed…I looked at Yuki-san and Yumi-san,their eyes were saying "Hurry up and continue it,we still have many girls to attend to!" I looked at Ayumu again "Your confession….I'm sorry but…I don't like you in that way….I would be more comfortable if we were friends…I'm sorry" I looked down,I heard sniffling…..oh man,I made her cry "It's ok….I mean…I would be happy if we could be friends….as long as you won't hate me….I can still battle,right?I can still try right?even though you gave me your answer…I might make it to your heart…its still fine to keep trying right…?" I looked at her,her eyes was full of tears but I could still see the hint of determination in them "You..could..?well…you can try…you're free to do what you want…besides… Nishizawa-san is very cute and nice,then I just might change my mind" I smiled…I tried to cheer her up…I still love someone else…but..I.. can still give her a chance right?Ayumu smiled as she wiped her tears… "Thank you" She left the room._

**Yumi**:I wonder….should Hayate x Ayumu fans rejoice?

**Yuki**:I'm not sure…..Hinagiku~!it's your turn!

_Hinagiku entered the approached Hayate."Why did you make her cry?" Hinagiku exclaimed as Yumi and Yuki were trying their best to hold back Hinagiku."Hinagiku please!Its just nothing!so please go to him so we can finish this!" Yumi reasoned to her as Hinagiku calmed and calmly looked at Hayate._

**_~HAYATE POV~_**

_Uh….Let's see….what do I think about Hinagiku-san..? "Hinagiku-san is very smart,caring,strong,and…you always help me with my problems…you scream at me because of my problems and mistakes but that's your way to show that you care for me,right?" I looked at her straight at the eye. She blushed "Oh yeah …of course,I care for you!you're always on trouble and you're my friend and schoolmate so I should care for you…you make me happy so I do those things to repay you…." She looked down,she turned red "I also think Hinagiku-san is very cute girl so she should be careful,many people are perverts,so take care of yourself" I said to her as I put my hands on her shoulders. She blushed again and stepped back "Okay…" but then, she snapped "Seriously,do you really think I can't protect myself?" She looked at me again…I think I saw fire in them "Uhh….I'm not saying that you can't defend yourself!I was just warning you!" …silence..oh the defeaning silence..that was until Yuki-san cleared her throat and let Hinagiku-san out while Yumi-san brought Maria-san here._

**Yuki**:Let's see…we have many girls at the list -.-

**Yumi**:Make it quick,we still have other dares to do!

**_~HAYATE POV~_**

_Like they said,I said it to Maria-san "I like you,you're my crush…Maria-san…you were always helpful,even though sometimes I don't get what you want to say…you always help me,you helped me with problems from work to school….thank you!" Maria-san blushed..I blushed…We were both speechless so Yumi-san showed Maria-san the way out…she still seems shocked. Ojou-sama was the next one pulled into the room."Ojou-sama is my savior,I can't think what my life without you…you saved me from troubling times,because of you I have friends and my life is very happy…you're very cute and kind-hearted,you're also very smart,I am happy that you are my mistress." She quickly blushed then looked away.I was smiling. They led her outside and let the student council trio come in "I think all of you are very fun,even though you get me to trouble but you show me that you wanna be friends,I appreciate that" before they could respond,they were pulled out of the room._

**Yuki**:Finally!We have the last but not the least!

**_~HAYATE POV~_**

_Yumi-san let a girl with blonde drill curls in…..A-tan?I felt like my heart was gonna shatter,all the bad memories suddenly flashed.I can't hold back my feelings,she was about to say something to me but I stopped her and grabbed her shoulders."A-tan….give me chance…..please forgive me for all the things that I did to you!I love you!I really do!I want to be with you again!to redeem myself!please…I'm sorry…" Tears were blurring my vision.I can't hold back,my emotions were stored in too long. She hugged me and whispered "I love you too…but…I can't stay with you….once all troubles are fixed…we would be together again" She gently pushed me away as she ran out of the room. She looked troubled. I wonder what happened?_

**_~END OF HAYATE POV~_**

**Yuki**:Hayate x Athena fans,rejoice! I guess?

**Yumi**:Let's go to the next set of dares. It's from dwolfx:

My dares are simple. 

1st: Hayate must Kiss(one that will last for 3 mins) Hinagiku in front of everyone.

2nd: Hinagiku must confess to Hayate

3rd: Ayumu must make sure Hinagiku tells the truth

4th: Nagi must live for 3 days without video games, manga, anime and assistance of any sort

5th: Maria must start a career in sing

that's all and thank you

**Yuki**:Oooh~ interesting~!Hayate!Hinagiku!The dare says that you have to kiss each other for 3 minutes!

_Hayate and Hinagiku blushed,before they could refuse,Yumi and Yuki pushed them. They crashed their lips. They stayed like that for 3 minutes. Outside the dare base, was the Hayate x Hinagiku fans, rejoicing. They pulled away and both blushed a crimson red._

**Yumi**:Second dare…Hinagiku must confess to Hayate. The next one says that Ayumu should make sure that Hinagiku says the truth.

**Yuki**:Wow…I think I heard the HayaHina fans outside,howling.

**Hinagiku**:…..Ugh!fine!...Hayate…I love you alright!I fell in love you since that day at the clocktower!I want you to care for me too!I want you to show me that you can still protect me!I feel safe and hapy with you!I love you!

**Hayate**:*massive blushing*

**Ayumu**:She's telling the truth…..

**Yumi**:Confessions~good times,good times~

**Yuki**:Next dare…says her that Nagi should live for 3 days without manga,anime,video games and assistance of any sort…

**Nagi**:What?

**Yumi**:A dare is a dare Nagi

**Yuki**:Does that mean that people can't cook food for her as well?

**Yumi**:Yup

**Yuki**:…..My poor poor dare base! I mean,poor poor Nagi ojou-sama!

**_~3 days later~_**

**Nagi**:*twitching on the floor because of lack of anime,manga,video games and bad food*

**Yuki**: Painkillers,medicine for stomach pain and manga with anime and a new video game*gives them all to Nagi*

**Nagi**:*snatches it all away and plays/reads/watches/drinks*

**Yumi**:Multitasking,sweet

**Yuki**:Maria must start a singing career…*calls some talent agency* 'I have your newest star right here!get here in a jippee!'*closes phone*

**Maria**:Why do I have to start a singing career?

**Yumi**:It's a dare besides,you know that you want to~

**Maria**:…*blushes*

_A van comes in crashing into the wall_

**Yuki**:Ah! My wall! You have to fix that!do you know how much it cost me to make this entire dare base?

_A random dude in a suit says that he's here to pick up the new star Yuki was talking about. She pointed to Maria and they quickly grabbed her and pushed her into the van."Maria-san!" everyone said the same. Yuki and Yumi both glared daggers at the dude in a suit "You dare do something bad to her and I swear I will cut you,limb by limb!" Yumi said,still glaring "Not only that,I'll make sure that your head will be hanging on that side of the wall when its fixed!" Yuki said,glaring to the random dude in a suit. All of them shivered and the random dude nodded._

**_~After a few days~_**

_Maria comes in the dare base wearing a disguise. Outside the dare base,you can hear her fans chanting "Maria!Maria!" Everyone clapped for her._

**Yumi**:I heard you on the radio,you got famous pretty fast!

**Yuki**:Your voice is very beautiful Maria!

**Maria**:Thank you everyone!

**Yumi**:Next set of dares is from dragosaurus:

just a heads up, dont write in script form or this'll be taken down. i've seen it happen.

And if I were to dare, i'd dare...

Maria to in a tub of cockroaches

Hina to jump off a plane at 1000ft

Nagi to be trapped in a dark cave

Isumi to fight the Mothra larvae

Hayate to be hated by everyone

Notice how I chose their fears.

**Yuki**:Oh,the dares from senpai,thank you again for telling me senpai!

**Yumi**: *smirks* Senpai has some interesting dares.

**Yuki**:*reads the dares*…No wonder why Yumi was smirking *smirking*This will be fun.

**HNG cast**:*shivers*

**Yumi**:First one is for Maria!

**Yuki**:Maria has to sit in a tub

**Maria**:That's all?

**Yuki**:Yeah

_Maria sits in a tub that Yumi prepared,Yuki blindfolded Maria as Yumi dropped many cockroaches in the tub. Maria shivered at the feeling….then realized what it was. She ran to the bathroom and took a bath for 5 hours and quickly cleaned the dare base and put everything she can find that can prevent cockroaches from going into the base. She goes to the emo corner after a few minutes.  
><em>

**Yuki**:….Emo corner….next!

**Yumi**:*gets the airplane* Hinagiku!It's your turn!

_They push Hinagiku into the plane…Hinagiku tripped but luckily landed on a seat. She was shivering then covered by ten blankets and two blindfolds. She still shivered. A random pilot flied the airplane to 1000 feet. Hinagiku felt sick. Yuki was enjoying the services of first class while Yumi was watching a movie."So this is what first class feels like~!" Yuki exclaimed. Yumi was focused on the movie while Hinagiku was calming down a bit."Yuki-san,Yumi-san,we're currently at 1000 feet" The stewardess said. Hinagiku shivered more as she felt that the blankets were being removed."Wha?No!don't remove the blankets!" Hinagiku exclaimed."Relax Hinagiku.I have to get you moving,that's all,its bad for the body to not move on the plane." Yuki explained calmly."How do you know?" Hinagiku asked,her voice was shaking."I rode airplanes ever since I was six years old.I know what to do and what not to do. Trust me,you'll be fine, ok?" Yuki said. Hinagiku nodded."As long as I get to wear the blindfold, alright?" Hinagiku requested that with a bit of determination but her voice is still shaking. Yumi smirked,Yuki smirked too."I heard you smirk,why were you smirking?" Hinagiku asked as authority and discipline was present in her voice."We smirked because you actually can survive in an airplane!" Yumi said."I'll show you that I can!I can even run around in here!" Hinagiku said her voice was showing rage,she must be annoyed,even though that was a surprising fact."Prove it!I want you to come to me,Yuki-chan will guide you to me though I bet Hina-chan is too scared to do it" Hinagiku's vein popped "Oh yeah? I'll prove it to you!" Hinagiku removed all the blankets,removed the seatbelt and was guided by Yuki to a door. They gave Hinagiku a parachute."What's this?" Hinagiku asked."It's a backpack,I need you to wear it" They opened the door,causing cold wind to come inside the plane. They removed the blindfolds. Hinagiku froze. She almost fainted,they pushed her out of the plane,The parachute opened up after some time,Hinagiku landed at the dare base, she went to the emo corner,shivering."I hate heights,I hate heights" She kept saying that for hours._

**Yumi**:We're sorry Hinagiku….but it had to be done…

**Yuki**:I think we traumatized her…next dare!

**Yumi**:Nagi,we have a surprise for you~!

**Nagi**:What is it?

**Yuki**:*blindfolds Nagi*We will lead you to your surprise~ok?

**Nagi**:…..Ok?

_They lead Nagi to a cave that happens to be near the dare base. It was very dark."Nagi,we're gonna take off the blindfold,but don't open your eyes yet until we say,ok?" Yuki just took off the blindfold as they went further away from Nagi."Nagi~you can open your eyes now~!"Yuki exclaimed. Nagi opened her eyes,it was very cold that she started to shiver uncontrollably. "H-hey Yuki?Yumi? Where are you?where am I?" Nagi asked,her voice was laced with fear and was audibly shaking. She is scared at the dark….she walked forward but she didn't notice since she can't see at all. She saw pairs of red eyes staring at her. She shivered more."H-Hayate!Y-Yuki!Y-Yumi! where are you?" She was really scared. There was a loud scream that scared Nagi most. She broke down and started to cry."H-Help me~!*sniff sniff* Anyone~!" Nagi cried louder when she heard the noises made by the bats. Yuki and Yumi,who was carrying a flashlight this time,came to Nagi."Nagi?Its alright…we're here…let's go back to the dare base…ok?" Yuki said as Nagi clung to her. They left the cave. They reached the dare base,it was Nagi's turn to sit in the emo corner._

**Yuki**:*anime sweatdrop* Gomenasai,Nagi.

**Yumi**:Next dare….Isumi makes her first ever appearance~

**_~Somewhere at Philippines~_**

_Isumi was currently at the top of the "Chocolate Hills" at Bohol."Oh no….what am I going to do?oh no,oh no,oh no"_

**_~Back at the dare base~_**

**Yuki**:…..Yumi,locate Isumi,asap.

**Yumi**:Yes Yuki-chan!

**Yuki**:Well….while Yumi is looking for Isumi,Lets move on to the next dare.

_Yuki gathers all the girls and whispers to them the dare,they all agree to it and act cold. Hayate approached Nagi."Oujo-sama,would you like-" Nagi glared daggers at him "What do you want?you worthless butler,get out of my sight!" Nagi exclaimed and pushed him away. Hayate was dumbfounded "Maybe I really am a worthless butler…." Hayate had depressing lines above his head. He approached Maria "Maria-san….looks like I-" Maria cut him off as well "It's always the same,Hayate-kun,why don't you try to solve this on your own?why don't you try using your brain" Maria glared at him then walked away. He looked at Hinagiku but she was releasing an evil aura. Ayumu looked at him but quickly turned away."What did I do to make everyone angry at me…?I'm such an idiot" Hayate mentally slapped himself as it was his turn to go to the emo corner._

**Yuki**:*her phone rings*'Hello?Oh,Yumi,did you find her yet?you did?she was already fighting a mothra larvae?what's her reaction?frozen….did she defeat him?oh ok….come back soon,ok?bye'

**Hinagiku**:What was that about?

**Yuki**:Yumi found Isumi,she already fought a mothra larvae..after she defeated it,she fainted.

**Hinagiku**:Oh…

**Yuki**:Yumi said that she'll bring Isumi to her house then come back here.

_Yumi comes back after a few minutes_

**Yuki**:The next set of dares is from KHShay:

well the other reviewers are having fun torturing the characters which I would like see it on the chapters (cue evil music and light just below my chin and me laughing evilly)

I just have 2 dares for Hayate: Tell to Nagi that they don't have a romantic relationship (this dare could be hidden from the rest of the cast if you know waht I mean).

Confess your love to A-tan in front of everyone. That's all!

**Yuki**:Hayate~!You're next dare is to say to Nagi that you don't have a romantic relationship with her~!

**Nagi**:Why did they dare that?

**Yumi**:We did say anything, you have to hate Hayate for the rest of the chapter,remember?

**Nagi**:Oh yeah….

**Hayate**:*not hearing their conversation and is still in the emo corner*

**Yuki**:*pulls him out of the emo corner*Go to Nagi and say that you don't have a romantic relationship. It's a dare now do it!

**Hayate**:Fine….*slowly walks to Nagi*

**Nagi**:What do you want?you idiot.

**Hayate**:Ojou-sama….we don't have a romantic relationship….

**Nagi**:*slaps Hayate*You traitor!

**Hayate**:*holding his slapped cheek*What did I do this time?

**Yumi**:I don't know~you have another dare.

**Yuki**:It's…confess your love to Athena infront of everyone.

**Hayate**:*blushes*

_Athena enters the dare base. Yumi approached her."Athena,Hayate has a dare to be hated by everyone for the whole chapter,hate him after he confesses to you,ok?" Yumi winked at her while Athena simply nodded. She approached Hayate as he took a deep breath."A-tan….I love you!" He quickly bowed his head."Hayate…you said that you love me…but last time.._(A/N:talking about when they were kids)_didn't I say I hate you? I hate you Hayate!" Athena exclaimed as she stormed out of the dare base. Hayate once again went to the emo corner._

**Yuki**:Next time,let's make "Hayate's emo corner" at that corner *points to another dark corner*

**Yumi**:Make that as a mental note.

**Yuki**:Next and last set of dares is from randomstuff1900:

My dares aren't really anything extreme. (Evil grin)

to cross dress for a whole day and declare his love for a-tan without being discovered.

2. Hina to confess her love for Hayate on top of Mt. Everest without fainting.

3. Hayate to eat a full course meal cooked by none other than Nagi before his test.( And he needs to pass)

Lastly, Ayumu needs to dress up as a giant hamster while infiltrating Hakuou.

(Goes of to some dark place while doing an evil laugh)

**Yuki**:First dare is still for Hayate….I like this dare! It has my fav pairing and my fav fetish!*smirks*

**Hayate**:*shivers*

**Yumi**:*smirks when she read the dare* Hayate~! *pulls out Hayate from the emo corner*

**Yuki**:Your next dare says that you have to crossdress and tell your love to Athena without getting noticed.

**Hayate**:*blushes*What?I have to crossdress?

**Yumi**:Yup!

**Yuki**:*smirks wider* I have the perfect outfit~!

**Yumi**:I can supply the accessories~!

**Hayate**:Wait!Ah no! wait~! AAAAHHHHH!

**Yuki**:Kyaaaaaahh~~! Kawaii~~~!

**Yumi**:I think the wig fits.

**The HNG Cast except Hayate**: 0/0

_Hayate is wearing a pink sleeveless tank top with black ribbons decorating the straps. The skirt was pink with black trims which stopped 4 inches before his knees. He was wearing black pumps and a black choker necklace to match. He was wearing red eye contacts with a long baby blue wig tied to pigtails and pink ribbons used to tie his hair. He was blushing madly while the others had the"what-the-heck-am-I-seeing?" face. Well,except for Yuki and Yumi who was smirking and Nagi and Maria had the "he-is-so-adorable" face. Yuki and Yumi pushed him out of the dare base and went to the lake of Hakou where Athena was. Hayate approached Athena."Athena….I love you with all my heart!" Hayate exclaimed in his "girly voice"_ (A/N:question,when is his voice not girly?listen to his songs and you'll know what I mean)_ Hayate blushes a cute cherry which adds up to his cuteness factor. He ran away while Athena just had question marks on top of her head. Yuki,Yumi and Hayate walked to the dare base…but because of so many perverts staring at Hayate,Yumi and Yumi got their hands dirty _(A/N:ahem,with blood)_ They reached the dare base,entered then sat down on one of the sofas "Just walking from Hakou to the dare base is hard work" Yumi sighed "I second emotion to that,Yumi-chan" Yuki said while Hayate just anime sweatdropped._

**Yuki**:*stands up* Now that's done,let's go to next dare~!

**Yumi**:It's….for Hinagiku to confess her love her Hayate at the top of Mount Everest without fainting.

**Hinagiku**:WHAT?

_They pushed her in the airplane,doing the same procedure as before,when they reached the top of Everest,They let Hinagiku wear something very,very very thick. They took off Hinagiku's blindfold. She almost fainted but remembered her dare."I love Hayate Ayasaki!" She screamed from Mount Everest. It could have caused an avalanche,luckily,it didn't. They rushed to the dare reached the base and Hinagiku dropped to the ground.  
><em>

**Hinagiku**:Oh sweet sweet land~!

**Yumi**:*anime sweatdrop*

**Yuki**:Next dare is for Hayate again with Nagi,she must cook Hayate a full course meal before his test and he needs to pass…..

_Nagi cooks a full course meal for Hayate, complete with dessert._(A/N:I don't think I can explain how it looks like,I'm sure that you can imagine it very well)_ Hayate hesitates to eat it at first but then takes the first bite. He tasted many ingredients and dish soap and water._(A/N:I don't think that I need to name each material,so I won't)_Hayate put on a fake smile"Its very delicious!Ojou-sama" Hayate said,his voice shaking. He smiled a bit then looked away,being reminded about the dare. He finished everything Nagi cooked. Nagi took the dirty dishes and placed them on the sink, which was two rooms away from their current room. As soon Nagi left,Yuki gave him lots of medicine. Yumi gave him his books and helped him study for his test. He did feel dizzy sometimes but didn't faint. He took his test at the next day. He got his results the day after that. His result was 65 over 100. The passing grade was 64…very lucky for Hayate._

**Yumi/Yuki**:Lucky!

**Hayate**:…..I need to study more…

**Yuki**:The next and last dare~!

**HNG Cast except Ayumu**:FINALLY!

**Yumi**:Ayumu must wear a giant hamster suit while infiltrating Hakou.

**Ayumu**:WHAT?

**Yuki**:Dare is a dare~!*pulls out a giant hamster costume*

_Ayumu was forced to wear the silly costume. They drove to Hakou. When they arrived,the school gates were open."How Lucky. Now go in there and infiltrate Hakou, good luck!" Yumi and Yuki said at the same time. She went through the gates and through Hakou. She saw a big clocktower and thought about checking the top. She used the elevator and arrived at the student council room. She went to the balcony and saw a very beautiful view."Sugoi~!What a beautiful view~!" She exclaimed, completely forgetting about the costume she was wearing. She was exploring more of Hakou until a man wearing a black suit grabbed her as more came."Help me take this hamster away" A guy in a suit said. "Excuse me but-" She paused,it was a dare, right?, wearing a hamster outfit…oh well. They pushed her out of the gates and locked it. She stumbled a bit but luckily,she didn't land on the ground with her face being the first victim. A car picked her up and drove back to the dare base. When she arrived,she quickly took off the ridiculous costume._

**Yuki**:That was our last dare!

**Yumi**:We would like to thank everyone who sent their dares~!

**Yuki/Yumi**:PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!

**HNG Cast**:PLEASE DARE AGAIN!*sarcastic*

**Yumi**:They said it themselves~

**Yuki**:Until next time!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki:I'll update when I get enough reviews,4 or more…but that depends on the number of dares in one review...so review if you want me to update~! Ok?<strong>

**Yumi:PLEASE REVIEW~ or no updating~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuki:Hey! You guys who are reading this! I can't believe it,you guys already reviewed just after some hours!then I saw that you guys favourited this story too! I can't believe it! Yumi didn't even need too hypnotize you all! **

**Yumi:Dear hikari was very shocked,I was very proud. You guys deserve medals! Also,a cake that's baked by Hayate,Maria and Hinagiku,only the best for our reviewers!**

**Yuki: I'm so happy that I could die happy now! But don't kill me,seriously,I'm too young folks.**

**Yumi: Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get this fanfic started!**

**Disclaimer: Hold on,I'll ask my magic mirror."Mirror mirror on wall,in this anime,do I own anything at all?" "My answer is that you do not own anything but this fanfiction"…You guys got your answer.**

* * *

><p><strong>YukiYumi: **Hola~!

**Yumi: **Wait,how did we learn how to speak Spanish?

**Yuki: **We're knowledgable,that's why.

**Yumi:**…..Well,let's just call our dear and talented cast~!

_Everyone of the HNG cast sings the second opening of Hayate no gotoku at season 1_

**Yuki**: I just love that song!

**Yumi:** Well,shall we start?

_The non-existent audience yells "HELL YEAH!"_

**Yuki:** The crowd goes wild!..not yet. They will,I'm sure of it.

**Yumi:** Now,our first dare is from dwolfx:

Okay, I have some new dares

1st: Hayate propose to Hinagiku

2nd: Izumi tell A-tan the story of how Hayate saved you from a dog and you kissed him after. after that beat your brother up

3rd: Wataru go on a date with Sakuya

that's all for now

**Yuki:** It's so nice that senpai stayed tuned at this dare fic! Thank you!

**Yumi:** Yuki-chan is so emotional today. The first dare says that Hayate should propose to Hinagiku.

_Every girl who likes Hayate have their jaws dropped,Nagi snapped and gave Yuki a scary look. "Why…are..they…daring such things?" Yuki flinched. "I thought we explained this! Yumi and I said that we will grant any dare as long as it doesn't exceed a kiss,this dare doesn't,so it's alright!" Nagi glared daggers at each reviewer then walks away,grumbling. Hinagiku was frozen,Hayate too,and those two were blushing the same color,crimson red. Yumi gives Hayate a box. Hayate opened it,to find a beautiful diamond ring. Yuki looked at it and squeeled."My my!is that really a true diamond? Its so pretty!" Hayate looked at it and admired it as well. Yumi smiled."Yup! It's a true diamond!" Yumi gave them a cheeky grin."Hayate!go ahead and ask Hinagiku's hand for marriage!" Hayate blushed then approached the frozen Hinagiku. He kneeled down and opened the box,revealing the beautiful ring. Hinagiku was blushing madly."Hinagiku-san,will you marry me?" Hayate asked in a tone that handsome men use. Hinagiku flushed as much as possible. It was like a dream come true! "Y-Yes!" She stuttered,the other girls are still frozen. Nagi was planning her revenge. She wore the ring on her finger and gave him a very cute and genuine smile."Thank you Hayate!" Hayate blushed more."U-Uh….no problem"_

**Yuki:** With all the romance happening in here,I think I have to change this from humor to romance.

**Yumi:** True,True. Next dare says that Izumi should tell Athena the story on how Hayate saved her from the dog,then beat her brother up.

**Yuki:** The Segawa fraternal twins show up for the first time.

_The Segawa fraternal twins enter the dare base,Izumi waves to Hinagiku while Kotetsu is desperately trying to hug his dear Ayasaki. Nagi and Athena are feeling their killing instinct tingle. Yuki's "Yaoi Fangirl mode" is activated while Hayate kicked Kotetsu at the face then yelled "Stay away from me pervert!" Izumi sweatdropped, Yumi facepalmed,Yuki was giggling like the Fujoshi she really is. Yumi reached for a bullhorn. "Now,let's get started! Izumi,tell Athena the story when Hayate saved you from a dog." Yumi said sternly,Yuki was smirking this time."I'm not even sure if it was Hayata-kun!" Izumi said."It's him, promise,now go!" Yumi pushed Izumi to Athena,who was poking a very annoyed Hayate. Izumi introduced herself and proceded on telling Athena the story._

"_One day,I was walking around but suddenly a big dog came up to me,I dropped my doll,the dog ruined it. It was coming closer to me,I was cornered then suddenly,Hayate fought the dog with the stick,it went away,he gave back doll,I….kissed him as a token of gratitude..since my father said that it was the best way to show thank you. My brother called for me..then we bid our farewell."_

_Izumi blushed at the memory,Athena had a dark look on her face. "Hayate…..you kissed another girl back then!" Athena asked,more like yelled,She glared at him,a very scary glare,scarier than Hinagiku's . Hayate was too frozen to answer. Yumi gave Athena a kendo sword."Here,this will be useful to beat up Hayate" Yumi said,giving Athena a thumbs up,Athena smirked and chased him. She got Hayate cornered. After a few minutes of merciless beating,Hayate was at the verge of a concussion. Maria cleaned his wounds."Oh wait,we can't forget about our favourite part! Izumi has to beat up her brother!" Yuki exclaimed,she handed Izumi a purse with heavy things."We girls are best at beating up people with purses,I know,I've tried." Izumi happily accepted the purse then went hunting for her twin brother._

_**~One beating up session later~**__(A/N:May I mention that Izumi whipped him too?)_

**Kotetsu:***has a concussion*

**Yumi:**He's about to die.

**Yuki:**I knew it,a girl is best at beating up people with purses,especially when Hayate is making tempting faces infront of him to make him nosbleed. Hayate extremely enjoyed this,I just know it.

**Hayate: ***imagining that he is running in a field of flowers* 'The pervert is dead! Hurray!'

**Yumi:** Next dare,Wataru has to go on a date with Sakuya!

**Yuki:** The appearance of Wataru and Sakuya. Hold on. *gets money from her wallet*

_Wataru and Sakuya enter the dare base._

**Wataru:** Why are we doing this again?

**Yuki:** You don't need to ask,and I don't want to tell,so just do it,or someone will mind crush you *points to Nagi*

**Yumi:** I thought it was supposed to be me!

**Yuki:** Wataru is more scared of Nagi than you.

**Wataru:** Who wouldn't be scared of that demon incarnate?

**Nagi:** Excuse me?

_Wataru and Nagi gets into a fighting stance,getting ready to fight each other. Hayate and Sakuya hold them back."Please calm down mistress!" Hayate said."Wataru!calm down dude!" Sakuya said. They both calmed down but they glared at each other. Yumi and Yuki just sighed,Yuki gave them money. "Eh?Why are you giving us your money?" Wataru asked."The dare says that you have to date Sakuya." Yumi said. "Eh? Why?" Wataru put on his shocked face."Dare is a dare, now do it!or else" Yumi and Yuki glared at Wataru. They have no choice. They exited the dare base and started their date._

_**~After one date later~**_

_Sakuya and Wataru enters the base with big smiles on their faces."It was really fun! It was very fun playing games with him! Watching a movie and other stuff!" She smiled more as she showed everyone a cute bunny that Wataru won for her."It wasn't bad after all" Wataru handed Yuki the change then he left with Sakuya after that._

**Yuki:**Do you think they're an item?

**Yumi:**Possible. Now let's move on to the next set of dares. Its from Chino23:

now. Thanks for doing the dares...

New requests. *evil laugh*

-make hayate a pervert! Wahaha.

-make sakuya slap hayate (with the fan) until his in the brink of death.

-hayate to beat fumi in a math quiz bee..

That's all.

And great choice, isumi getting lost in bohol..

**Yuki:** Ah,senpai,thanks! Isumi getting lost in bohol is just a random idea.

**Yumi:** now,time for the dares,Hayate is gonna be a pervert this chapter! LMAO!

**Yuki:** ROFL!

**Hayate:** EEEHHH?

**Yumi:** Hayate must be a pervert for a whole chapter!

**Yuki:** Our favourite gentleman turns into a pervert? I wonder how he'll do….? Get ready girls! Hayate's turned into a pervert!

**Yumi:**…can the dude even get an ecchi situation?

**Yuki:** He always does.

_As if on cue,Hayate saw Hinagiku's panties,Hayate smirked."Wow,Hinagiku-san,orange panties with frills?How cute!" He said in a pervy tone. She blushed and punched him at his guts! He twitched at the floor. Yumi laughed."We all know that the pervs are always the unlucky ones,but some are cool too." Yuki said. The next incident,Hayate stumbled,his face landed on Athena's chest. Athena blushed,Hayate nuzzled her chest more. He earned a punch at the face,a kick at the ribs and a smack at the head._

**Yumi:** Hayate just might turn emo with all those dares,almost all dares are for him.

**Yuki:**…That's so true,oh well,Hayate already went through something more heartbreaking than this,so I guess he'll be fine!

**Yumi:**Also,this dare reminds me of a certain white haired pervert at another place.

_**~Somewhere at another dimension that's far far away~**_

_A white haired pervert just finished writing his book called 'Icha Icha Paradise' He sneezed. He just didn't mind it and made his way to his white haired friend who loves his book so much._

_**~Back at the dare base~**_

**Yumi:**Next dare,Sakuya must slap Hayate with her fan until he's at the brink of death.

_Sakuya comes crashing in through the window,with her beloved fan at her hand._

**Yumi:** Slap Hayate until he's in the brink of death.

**Sakuya:** That's a really fun dare!

**Yuki:***sighs* I'm gonna get the doctors.

_Sakuya slaps Hayate very very hard and repeated it until he was in brink of death. After 1 hour of slapping,Hayate was finally in his brink of death,of course covered in blood and wounds. She felt a bit sorry,but she was feeling mean that time. The doctors came in and brought Hayate to the hospital._

**Yumi:**….He's really gonna die.

**Yuki:**The more you say it,it'll happen,so don't say it.

_Because of some miracle,Hayate was saved and was out of the hospital after 2 weeks._

**Yumi/Yuki: **Good!since you're back,let's continue the dares!

**Hayate: ***sweatdrop*

**Yuki:** Don't worry,the rest of your dares aren't extreme anymore,you can totally handle it!

**Yumi:** The dare says….you have to beat Fumi in a math quiz bee...

**Yuki:**….sorry Hayate,can't help you with your victory,I stink at math.

_Fumi comes in,she was approached by Yuki who explained what's going to happen,Hayate was busy, plotting on how should he beat Fumi in math._

**Yuki:** Welcome to the math quiz bee! I'm the quiz master for today! The rules are simple,I'll repeat the question two times,no one should solve before I say "go" and you should write your answer at the board you are holding,you may solve but when I say "show your answer" you should stop solving, wether you're finished or not. Are the rules clear?

**Hayate/Fumi:***nods*

_Yuki gives hard questions,surprisingly,Hayate can keep up. Everyone was surprised,the idiotic butler can actually compete with a math wizard. After some time,it's a tie."Since we have come up to a tie,we would go to the round called "Tie Breaker" you only 5 seconds to answer the question,I will only repeat it once, only one question,one who answers this will win!" Yuki said. Yuki gave a math problem. Fumi gave Yuki a very confused look,since it includes jobs,salary and other stuff that freshman won't understand. Hayate has the advantage this time."Show your answer" Yuki said as the buzz bell rang. Fumi raised her board. Hayate raised his too. "The correct answer is….15,780 yen…Hayate is the winner!" Everyone cheered. Fumi ran out of the building,she must be very upset. Yumi stared at Hayate with disbelief._

**Yumi:**I never thought that this could happen.

**Yuki:** Most of the questions are hard for Fumi since most of them are about the salary and adult stuff...

**Hinagiku:** I honestly thought that Hayate doesn't stand a chance but he proved me wrong.

**Yumi: **I'm thinking the same thing.

**Hinagiku: **Hayate's victory is very shocking..

**Yumi: **Still with you there Hinagiku.

**Yuki:** Ok...everyone is shocked that the idiotic butler won.

**Yumi:** Let's move along to the next set of dares. They're from randomstuff1900:

LOL! I laughed so hard I nearly cried.

Anyway my dares this time are ... (Pipe organ plays freaky tune)

to cross dress as a maid and get hired to be Athena's maid for a whole week. (And he also has to 'accidentally' fall on top of her and kiss her while avoiding Machina who fell in love with him and his hamburger recipe)

to attend Hakuou Academy again for a few weeks without being discovered by anyone and at the end she has to confess her feelings for Hayate (again without revealing her identity in front of everyone.( She has to wear school uniform)

Lastly, This time it's for Yumi...( Keep it a secret from everyone of course)

It's pretty simple, Yumi has to get Yuki to confess to Hayate and kiss him in front of Hina, A-tan and all the girls that like him,then reveal to everyone what she did and avoid being killed by.

That's it for next time HnG characters ... BWAHAHAHA

**Yumi:** Senpai said that he/she LOL-ed so much that he/she almost cried.

**Yuki:** Really? Last chapter was lame to me, I can believe someone actually LOL-ed.

**Maria:** You need to have confidence in yourselves.

**Yuki:** Thanks for the advice.

**Yumi:** Here's the dare,Hayate to crossdress as a maid and get hired to be Athena's maid for a week, *softens her voice* it also says that he has to accidentally fall on top of her and kiss her while avoiding Machina who fell in love with him and his hamburger recipe.

**Hayate:** I have to what?

**Athena:**…He has to what?

**Yuki:** I think that this senpai loves Hayate x Athena and that he/she likes it when Hayate crossdresses.

**Yumi:** I'm thinking that too,well ,You guys heard me.

**Yuki:** Hayate isn't going to be Hayate but Hermione!

**Athena:** Hayate is going to be my maid for a week?

**Yumi:** That's right.

**Yuki:** You could use the dare base as your temporary mansion.

**Athena:** Very well then,I must call Machina now. *gets her cellphone* Machina,go to the dare base.

_Just after a few minutes,Machina came crashing in,through the window._

**Yuki:** First,Sakuya crashed that window*points to a window behind her* Now,Machina crashed through that window! *points to the window beside the first window she pointed* why didn't you just crashed through that same window? *glares at Machina*

**Machina:** Oh,I'm sorry.

**Yuki:**…I order you to fix those two windows! Seriously! People just never learn!

**Machina:** Excuse me,but I only take orders from my mistress.

**Yuki:** Whatever! *glances at the window* that will cost me a lot.*sighs*

**Athena:** No need for that.I'll pay for the expenses.

**Yuki:** Really? Is that really alright with you? Are you really really really sure?

**Athena:**Yes,It is my butler's fault that the window broke.

**Yuki:** *hugs Athena tightly* Thank you thank you thank you thank you!

**Yumi:***smiles* That's really nice of you Athena! Let's proceed to the dares,shall we?

**Yuki:** yeah,we really should.

_Yuki and Yumi both tackled Hayate and forcively stripped him off of his butler uniform to his new maid uniform. The uniform he used as maid star. They let Hayate wear the wig he used last time,he tied it to a high ponytail. He hesitantly left the room,behind him was Yuki and Yumi who was still smirking. Hayate smiled cutely."Machina,meet Hermione,our new maid. Be nice to her and don't be pervert!" Athena said. Hayate curtsied. "It is a pleasure to meet you,Machina-san" Hayate said in a gentle and sweet tone. Machina blushed. Love at first sight,Hayate's grace and moe appeal can't be turned down."G-Greetings, Hermione-san" Machina said,he blushed a bit more and bowed his head. Athena facepalmed,it was obvious. Hayate was still acting innocent."Ahem,We will treat the dare base as the new mansion.I want tea,Hermione,bring me some" Athena said,Hayate-or now reffered as Hermione- smiled."Right away mistress!" Athena smiled and sat on one of the sofas. After a few minutes,Hermione brought Athena tea. _

_**~Day 1~**_

_Athena ordered 'Hermione' to clean the dare base,'she' happily cleaned it. The base was spotless as Yuki was overjoyed. 'She' did 'her' other chores and became friends with Machina,though,Machina is acting more perverted every second. Athena made it a rule to stay away from Machina._

_**~Day 2~**_

_After doing his chores,Athena and 'Hermione' went outside,to the large flower garden that Yumi loved and cared so much. They played and chased each other there. They plucked some flowers and made wreaths for each other. They enjoyed spending time together. It felt like they were back at paradise again. It was unknown to them that a twin-tailed blonde, a pink haired perfectionist, a mature brunette and a black haired hamster was watching them discreetly._

_**~Day 3~**_

_It was lunch time,Athena ate her lunch with 'Hermione'. 'Hermione' came into the kitchen to wash the dishes,only to see the white haired butler on the ground,twitching on the floor. 'Hermione' became worried and approached him. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" 'she' asked. Machina glanced at the angel above him."H-Hermione….?" He stuttered,'she' smiled,happy to see the person is alright,'she' held out 'her' took her hand and hugged her.'She' blushed. He pulled away,blushing,embarrassed and slightly afraid,fearing that Athena might know what he done and fire him."I-I'm sorry! I'm just so hungry that I don't know what to do." He said."There's still some food left." 'Hermione' said. "I don't want them~ I want hamburgers~!" Machina whined. 'Hermione' smiled."I know how to solve that,I can make hamburgers for you" 'she' said. After some time,'Hermione' made 10 hamburgers, since 'she' planned to give some to Athena and to 'her' friends.'She' looked away for a minute,when 'she' looked back,the hamburgers she made was only 4. Machina is tough. 'Hermione' smiled "You sure are hungry,I need to go and do some chores,please kindly wash the dishes." 'she' said as 'she' exited the room. As soon as 'she' left,Machina felt like he was going to heaven.I was the best hamburgers he tasted in his whole life! They were also created by his one true love! 'She's' perfect! Cute,kind and good at making hamburgers! It was unknown to him that a certain black haired girl who's hair was tied to a ponytail with spiky bangs was watching him._

_**~Day 4~**_

_Chores and usual stuff,just a normal day. If you call a day when a boy crossdresses to be maid and is hanging out with his ex-girlfriend and running away from a pervert is normal,then it is. 'Hermione' was currently walking around the dare base and discovered some rooms. There was a room where torture devices were placed,some creepy guy was polishing the knives. A room where Athena was sleeping. A room where yaoi posters and doujinshis were kept. A room with many instruments and mikes,it was sound proof,inside,'she' found Yuki singing a song. She was so embarrassed that Yuki threw a mike at 'her',good thing 'she' dodge it. At least Yuki apologized,she said that she hates it when people walks in when she's singing,kinda like Maria,good voice but too shy to share it. 'She' was walking down the corridors,she opened a room,only to see a 'Hermione shrine',created by Machina, 'she' quickly closed the door and whispered "pervert". 'She' walked a bit more,'she' opened a door,only to see a room with an imitation of an Egyptian empire. Yumi was sitting on the throne as she stared only at the golden anklet. 'Hermione' just left her alone. 'She' walked more to a see a training room,Hinagiku was training inside. 'She' saw a gaming room,reserved for dear Nagi ojou-sama. A room where Ayumu was practicing to play the piano. Walking around the base is pretty tiring so just went to the kitchen and cooked something to eat. They rest of the day went slow and boring._

_**~Day 5~**_

_Clean here,Clean that. That was 'her' experience. Nagi was cooking something. It exploded and created a big hole at the kitchen. Yuki got mad that she summoned a friend of hers,"Ren the scythe" and chased Nagi. No harm done. Just a lot of teasing and didn't hurt Nagi,she just happened to see her friend and grabbed it while she was chasing Nagi. Yuki's head cooled after a few minutes and said sorry to her. Athena approached 'Hermione' and wiped off 'her' sweat. "You've been working so well, Hermione." She hugged 'her' then waved her goodbye. 'She' smiled at Athena's back. After fixing the wall,'she' went to Athena. 'She' knocked at the door,after hearing no response,'she' opened the door,only to see that Athena is taking a nap. 'Hermione' smiled and sat down beside her. 'Hermione' smiled and she hummed a tune. 'She' touched Athena's hair,so smooth and soft. 'She' smiled at her lovingly. As time passed,'she' too have been getting sleepy,after some time again,'she' was already sleeping beside Athena. After a few hours, the two slept like that,not moving a single inch. Machina was just walking around the dare base. The cast planned on swimming,so he was left alone to guard his sleeping mistress and princess. He opened the door of Athena's room. Seeing the sight where his mistress and princess was sleeping side by side,their faces close. Machina had to resist to pounce on both of them,since he felt an evil aura coming from the back from the room. He turned around to see a shadow of a certain pink haired girl,her aura filling with rage and envy,as she clenched her fists. A black haired hamster bowed in apology as she dragged her friend away. He sweatdropped,he left and closed the door._

_**~Day 6~**_

_Clean here,clean there. Run here,run there. Hide here,hide there. Wanna know why? 'Hermione' was cleaning after the mess that a random dude did. After 'she' finished,'she' was playing hide and seek with Athena,very childish,but that's what you get when you're bored,besides,the dare base is full of rooms,it's best to play hide and seek there. After some minutes of chasing and running,they stopped to go outside. They went to playground, it was very near the dare base. They played at the swings,feeling too childish but who cares! They spended the whole day playing at either the dare base or at the playground,they sometimes go to the flower garden to relax._

_**~Day 7,the final day~ **__(A/N:Dramatic much?)_

_It's the final day,tomorrow,they have to go their separate ways again. It's quite sad,but at least,that 'she'll' still get to see her. 'She' was walking by the hall,where it was so quiet that you want to scream "SCREW THE RULES!I HAVE MONEY!" to no one. No one was around 'her' but that what he wants 'her' to think. A person was watching and discreetly following 'her' it was unknown to 'her' but she can feel it, 'she' looked behind 'her'. No one,completely empty. 'She' kept walking but only this time,someone hugged 'her' from behind. The person's breath tickled 'her' neck,'she' shuddered at the feeling. 'She' was feeling very afraid now. 'She' stepped on the person's foot so hard,'her' captor stumbled back and 'she' took this opportunity to run away. 'She' was running as fast as 'she' can,forgetting to check his face so that 'she' may punish him. 'She' wasn't looking at any direction. That was until 'she' tripped and landed on a person,the worse part is,'she' accidentally kissed this person. 'She' opened her eyes. 'She' saw that 'she' was still kissing 'her' mistress,Athena. 'She' blushed and pulled away,they were both blushing madly. 'She' got off of 'her' mistress and held out 'her' hand. Athena looked down and slowly took 'her' hand. Behind them was a white haired pervert who was responsible for 'Hermione's' fall,who saw the whole scene. There was two black haired girls,completely hidden,one with spiky bangs with a high ponytail and one with only a high ponytail who was watching the scene and was happily recording the whole thing. "Machina's face is priceless!" Yuki was too busy smirking and laughing to second emotion to Yuki. They closed the hidden door and crept to darkest corners of the dare base that only the two of them knows_.(A/N:Can you say creepy?)

**Yuki/Yumi:***can't stop smirking*

**Nagi:** You two are creeping us out.

**Yuki:** Sorry,we just can't help it! *looks at a blushing Athena and Hayate*

**Yumi:** The scene we saw was both romantic and funny! *looks at Machina who looks too depressed and pale*

**Maria:** What happened to him?

**Yumi:** His beautiful angel was fired by his mistress Athena,so he went depressed.

**Hayate:** Pervert…

**Yuki:** *holds her laughter* I'm sensing too much yaoi here! Let's just move along,shall we?

**Yumi:***reads the dare* Athena,come with us.*points to a room*

**Athena:***follows them*

_**~Inside the room~**_

**Yumi:**It says here that you have to attend Hakou again,wearing the school uniform for a few weeks. You have to confess to Hayate at the last day but your identity shouldn't be revealed.

**Athena:**…Do I have to?

**Yuki:** Yup,what about changing your name and hairstyle?

**Athena:** …Alice?

**Yumi:** That's it! We need to use the excuses that Aika-san used! It shall be the same! Alice! Princess in training to be a queen of a faraway land,that can be used as an excuse!

**Yuki:** That's a great idea Yumi! Oh,you also need to change your hairstyle…what about letting your hair down? Or tied to pigtails?

**Athena:**….That's too silly.

**Yumi:** You're going to be a normal high schooler, it's ok,besides,it's only for a few weeks…3 weeks will do.

**Athena:** Are you kidding me?

**Yuki:** Please,Athena? *uses the adorable puppy eyes of doom*

**Yumi:** The eyes…..

**Athena:***sighs* Fine!

**Yuki:**Yes! Let's start right now!

_**~First week~**_

_They carry out their plan,Athena or now to be referred to as Alice enters Hakou. Everyone stares at her with awe,she looks so cute. She enters her classroom and introduced herself as "Alice". Once again, everyone stares at her. Every boy of her class blushed some girls did too. The girls were probably admiring her or envious. Every day would be a piece of cake for her,learning is too easy,high grades. The boys already consider her perfect. She isn't so friendly but she did make some friends._

_**~Second week~**_

_So far,so good. No one discovered her true identity. She was walking by the old building. That was her favourite hang out,the lake. It was always so peaceful and the beauty that surrounds it makes it even more appealing. She sat down at one of the rocks and began reading her book. She heard noises of footsteps. Turns out that those footsteps belonged to Hinagiku. Hinagiku greeted her and she greeted back. Hinagiku has been giving her suspicious looks. Luckily,the bell rang,Athena ran as fast as she can so she can get to her next class. After a few days of meeting Hinagiku,she saw Hayate and Nagi at a secluded part of Hakou. Hayate and Nagi did the same as Hinagiku. She just gave them a very cute and energetic smile and greeted them a hello and introduced herself as Alice. She did this to let them drop their suspicion,since it wasn't something that the regular Athena won't do on purpose. Hayate and Nagi dropped their suspicion and introduced themselves. Like the other day with Hinagiku,the bell rang,it gave her the opportunity to run away. Luck was certainly with her._

_**~Third week~**_

_This is it! It's the third week! It means that once this is over,no more hiding! No more boys trying to hit on her! There is one problem…confess…infront of everyone…for Hayate but she still can't reveal herself. So the usual happens, classes,talking with new friends,avoiding boys that hit on her,talking with Hayate, Nagi and Hinagiku without being discovered then she goes home. Same cycle everyday. That was until it was the final day of the week. Time flied so fast,so fast now that it was afternoon and almost time to go home. She just hopes that she'll catch up with Hayate and get this dare done."Brrrrrrnnnnggg!" the school bell rang. She packed her things and ran outside the building,looking for Hayate. There he is!by the shady tree close to a bench! She ran to the said tree. "Hayate-san!" she said. She got Hayate's attention."Hayate-san…I..I love you since the first time we met!" She exclaimed. Everyone that was around her heard her and dropped their mouths. She's so embarrassed. She blushed the deepest shade of the color red. She ran away,not minding about Hayate's call to her._

_**~At the dare base~**_

_Athena ran to the dare base and quickly changed to her normal clothes. After she changed,Hayate,Nagi and Hinagiku came in the dare base. Athena sighed in relief. She put on her emotionless mask. Yuki and Yumi gave her a thumbs up._

**Yumi:***reads the dare then smirks widely*

**Yuki:** Why are you smirking?

**Yumi:** Oh,nothing~!

_Yumi pulls Yuki to another room while the others had question marks on top of their heads._

_**~In the room~**_

**Yumi:** Yuki-chan! I want you to confess your love to Hayate!

**Yuki:**….three responses. 1) Why should I? 2) I don't love him! And 3) Are you mad woman?

**Yumi:**…Yuki-chan,sometimes I begin to wonder,who's the real dark one in here.

**Yuki:**….don't let me take that as an insult.

**Yumi:** *whispers something to Yuki*

**Yuki:***blushes a crimson red* W-Wha? NO! don't tell them that!

**Yumi:***smirks* either tell or confess.

**Yuki:** *glares at Yumi* Fine…*growls*

**Yumi:**That's not ladylike Yuki-chan~!

**Yuki:** Whatever!

_**~Outside the room~**_

**Yuki:** H-Hey…Hayate..?

**Hayate:**what is it?

**Yuki:***blushes cherry red then looks at Yumi*

**Yumi:**…I can feel her tension and her hate too….

**Yuki:** H-Hayate…I..love you!

_Everyone at the dare base has their mouth hanging. Yumi was giggling..so..un-Yumi-like. Yuki glared at Yumi,sending shivers to run down Yumi's spine._

**Hinagiku:**…..O..M…G…

**Ayumu:** Y-Y-Yuki-san likes Hayate-kun too?

**Nagi:***glares at Yuki* Yu….ki…

**Athena:** *glares at Yuki*

**Yuki:** How uncomfortable…

**Yumi:**relax girls~ I made her do that~ she doesn't like Hayate~…maybe.

**Yuki:** What's with the "Maybe" ? I don't love him!

**Yumi:** I said "Like" Yuki-chan,not "Love"

**Yuki:***glares at Yumi*

**Yumi:**Do you want to know how I got her to do that?

**Every girl:** *nods*

**Yuki:**Don't say-

_Yumi covers Yuki's mouth with duck tape and tied her to the chair. Her screams were muffled but it was obvious what her eyes are saying. Their guess would be Yuki's unknown colorful vocabulary."Yuki-chan, I have a feeling that you'll cut me to bits after this…" Yumi said. Yuki nodded with her eyes sending of evil glares._

**Yumi:** I told her that I'll tell everyone her most embarrassing moments if she doesn't tell that she likes Hayate~

**Yuki:** *glares more evilly*

**Yumi:** For starters~ I reminded her about the time when she was practicing for the sports fest. She was wearing a long skirt by then. One of their games was "Over and Under" _(A/N:Don't get me wrong,I was only grade 4 back then)_ She let the ball go between her classmate reached for the ball but then, the skirt got caught and it was lifted up,everyone saw her underwear!

**Yuki:** *blushes a cherry red and started thrashing*

**Yumi:** There was also a time where she almost fell down the stairs at Japan.

**Yuki:** mmph mppph mpph (translation: I was not myself back then,ok?)

**Yumi:** There was also a time where she was seen naked….

_Yuki was so angry that she managed to stand up,despite that her legs were tied to the chair but her feet wasn't. She was releasing an evil aura that made the ropes loose. She shook herself free and freed herself from the duck tape. She gave Yuki a glare that looks like a combination of Athena and Hinagiku. " Y-Yuki-chan…? Hikari…?" Yumi said weakly. She heard Yuki say some words but she can't understand them. Her hikari started cursing in Filipino that only Yumi can understand. "Yuki-chan! You're a good girl right? What about forgiving me and stop cursing in Filipino?" Yumi exclaimed, raising her hands and made a shield. Everyone of the HNG cast just watched how Yuki grabbed "Ren the scythe" and started chasing Yumi._

_For some minutes, everyone was drinking tea. Hearing some cries of help but ignored it. They heard a sound from a machine aka roadroller. They heard Yuki say "Yumi,meet Innovator the roadroller!" After that,they heard a scream from Yumi. They came back after a few minutes,only to a see smiling Yuki and badly bruised Yumi with lots of wounds too. "I'm happy that I didn't die" Yumi said,sighing. "Sorry Yumi, you know how bipolar I can be and you should know that innocent ones are always yanderes~" Yuki said. _

_**~After one healing session later~**_

**Yumi:** Now that we're done with that dare….are we finished?

**Yuki:** No…don't you remember? Ever since my friends found out that I made this fanfiction,they started sending me dares.

**Yumi:**….awww man~

**Yuki:** It's not like you to complain like that,well,I have their dares,written in this paper.

Yuki-hime~ Unfair! How come you didn't tell us sooner?

We'll help you with this fanfic! Here's our dares~!

1)Nagi to dress as Hatsune Miku,Hinagiku as Luka Megurine,Hayate as Kaito,Maria as Meiko,Ayumu as Yuki Kaai and of course, Yuki and Yumi as Rin and Len Kagamine(you get to choose)

2) Hinagiku to sing with Hayate,sing the song "Go google it!" casting is obvious.

3)Nagi to sing Miku's song "World is mine" and dedicate it to Hayate.

4)Hayate to sing SPICE!

That's all~Good Luck with the fanfic Yuki-hime~!

**Yumi:** The dares are a mix of Vocaloid…

**Yuki:** My friends are HNG addicts and Vocaloid Addicts,I'm the same as them.

**Yumi:**Our first cosplay dare.

_Yuki hands everyone their outfits. Nagi first came out wearing a black miniskirt with teal trims,long boots with teal trims and of course the shirt with a teal nectie and also the sleeves with the same teal lining and of course the headphones and the ribbons that defy the laws of gravity. She had a negi at hand. Next one to come out is Hinagiku,she was wearing the half skirt and the top that has medieval looks and of course,the headphones. "Cosplaying as Luka really fits you,it's as if your Luka's younger fraternal twin sister" Yuki said. Maria was next to come out,she was wearing a red top that has a zipper,her brown boots and red miniskirt. Maria was blushing. Yumi removed Maria's clip."You look better without your clip" Yumi said. Next to come out is was wearing the blue scarf,the coat and brown pants with his shoes."This outfit is very…uncomfortable" Hayate said. Yuki hands Hayate a vanilla ice cream."It will help you chill" She said. Hayate happily accepted it and enjoyed his treat. Next to come out was Ayumu, who was wearing a red school uniform and a red kindergarten school bag. She blushed "Why on earth is my outfit like this?" Aymu exclaimed."That's how Yuki Kaai dresses like." Yumi said. Ayumu pouted. "Who gets to be Len?" Yuki asked to Yumi."Of course,it'll be me,since I have a some spiky bangs,I can qualify for him." Yumi said. "Suit yourself then" Yuki said as she entered the changing room. She came out after a few minutes,wearing the short shorts,the shoes,the sleeveless sailor style shirt,the white clips,the white gravity-defying bow and the headphones. Yumi came out of the dressing room as well. She was wearing a sailor style shirt but,the difference is that her design is a tie while Yuki's is a ribbon, the shoes,the headphones and tied her hair into a ponytail._

**Yuki:** Next dare says that Hinagiku and Hayate should sing "Go google it"

_The music starts_

**Hinagiku:** Please do not ask me why

**Hayate:** All of you wants to me..I think

**Hinagiku:** Please do not ask me why

**Hayate:** All of you wants to know me

**Hayate:** konna kimochi wa hajimete _(It's the first time I've felt this way)_

**Hinagiku:** shoshinsha wa mazu Rom(mu) ttero _(For starters, a n00b should lurk more before making any post.) _

**Hayate:** kimi to shitashiku naritainda _(I want to become more friendly with you)_

**Hinagiku:** nareai nara VIP(PU) de yare _(If you wanna act all intimate, then do it on the VIP board!)_

iitai koto ga aru no nara hakkiri ieba? _(If you've got something to say, why not just say it clearly?)_

**Hayate:** boku no koto dou omotteru? _(What do you think of me?)_

**Hinagiku:** shiru ka yo "Gugurekasu" _(How should I know? "Go google it!)_

"Gugurekasu" _("Go google it!)_

**Hayate:** "MEADO oshiete" _(What's your email address?)_ **Hinagiku:** "Gugurekasu" _(Go google it!) _

**Hayate:** "Doko sunden no?" _(where do you live?)_ **Hinagiku:**"Gugurekasu" _(Go google it!)_

**Hayate:** "Suki na TAIPU wa?" _(What type do you like?)_** Hinagiku:** Yahoo! De Gugurekasu _(go google it at Yahoo!)_

**Hayate:** "Tsugi itsu aeru?" _(Can we meet again?) _**Hinagiku:** Gugurekasu! _(Go google it!)_

**Hayate:**"Nasu toka taberu?" (Do you like eggplants?) **Hinagiku:** Uppurekasu! (Upload it!)

**Hayate:** "Koibito iru no?" (are you in a relationship?)

**Hinagiku:** oshietai keredo... ( I kinda want to tell you that) sunao ni narenai dame na no... (I can't be honest with you,this is bad….)

_They sing the rest of the song. Everyone claps for them._

**Yuki:** It really fits them! Hayate is a stalker LOL

**Yumi:** Let's go to the next dare, Nagi must sing Hatsune Miku's "world is mine" and dedicate this to Hayate.

_Nagi grabs the mike and smiled to the audience."This is dedicated to Hayate Ayasaki!" She said,the music starts._

**Nagi:** Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne

_(The number one princess in the world Know how to treat me that way, okay?)_

Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto _(First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual)_

Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne_? (Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?)_

Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto _(Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words)_

Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite! _(If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!)_

Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara _(I'm not really saying anything selfish)_

KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte _(I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute)_

Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama _(The number one princess in the world)_

Ki ga tsuite nee nee _(Realize that, hey, hey)_

Mataseru nante rongai yo _(__Keeping me waiting is out of the question)_

Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no? _(Who do you think I am?)_

Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai! _(Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!)_

Ima sugu ni yo _(Go get it immediately)_

_She sings the rest of the song. The music ends and everyone claps for her."That was indeed very fitting" Maria said._

**Yumi:** Next dare says that Hayate must sing SPICE!

**Yuki:** Get for the upcoming drooling and shock girls.*gets tissues and "Ren the scythe"*

**Yumi:** The playboy song….so fitting.

_The music starts,Hayate winked as everyone blushed._

**Hayate:** gozen yoji no kooru de me o samasu (I wake up to a call at 4 a.m.)

"kinou dare to doko ni ita" nante(being asked "Where were you yesterday and who were you with?")

iinogare to iiwake o kougo ni (Using both evasive languages and excuses,)

tsukaiwakete tanoshinde'ru (I'm actually having fun with this conversasion)

"kimi dake da yo" nante ne(Things like "You're my only one",)

betasugi waraechau(I say it more often,it can make me laugh all day long)

dareka to tsunagatte itai dake(I simply enjoy "doing it" with someone, you know?)

nigakute hotto na supaisu(My bitter and hot spice,)

kimi dake ni ima ageru yo(I'll give it to you right now.)

muchuu ni saseru boku no teisuto o(My unforgettably wonderful taste,)

karadajuu de kanjite (can you feel it throughout your body?)

_After the song,everyone was too busy staring at hayate with heavy blushes on their faces. They snapped out of it after a few minutes "HAYATE YOU PERVERT!" all the blushing girls said in unison. Hayate smirked "I know that you all want it" Hayate said in a seductive tone,making all the girls blush as red as a rose. "I think the dude went into a personality transplant." Yumi said. "He didn't,Len just read that flashcard written by a playboy friend of mine" Yuki said. Hayate walked away."His voice is beautiful though" was the thought that everyone agreed with._

**Yuki:** Well,that's it for today~

**Yumi:** Join us again~

**Yuki/Yumi:** Here at "Dare the HNG Characters!"

**HNG cast:**See you soon….

**Yuki:** Remember,don't hold back on sending your reviews! You can even send me 10 if you want!

**Yumi:** also,remember to be nice to the girl next time!

**Yuki:**….Yumi….she's lying,I bet she wants more dares *smirks*

**Yumi:** NOT!

**Yuki:** Doubt it! See ya all soon~!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: Phew! 19 pages at MS! This took a lot out of me….Also,I'm in the bipolar mood so...this fic is kinda weird for me...<strong>

**Yumi: You really are unfair...you just to crush me with the roadroller!**

**Yuki: I needed to,oh and,did you guys see the numerous mentions about anime and vocaloid there?**

**Yumi: There's a lot of them...**

**Yuki: Hit it Yumi!  
><strong>

**Yumi: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Yuki: Don't hold back people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuki: Guys! I'm sorry that the last chapter had so many typos! I was editing it at night so I was lazy! I'm sorry! I should have apologized earlier!**

**Yumi: To say sorry,we baked cake! And muffins,candies and chocolates!**

**Yuki: We baked it,We hope you like it! The muffins and chocolates were made by the famous trio! Hayate,Hinagiku and Maria!**

**Yumi: Can someone else do the disclaimer?**

**Ayumu: Uh….They will never own us!**

**Yuki: Even though its hurtful to say,but that's the truth.**

* * *

><p><strong>YukiYumi:** Konichiwa Minna-san~!

**Yumi:** First Spanish,now Japanese, what's next?

**Yuki:** uh….Filipino!

**Hayate:** How many languages do you know?

**Yumi/Yuki:** Let's count. Filipino,English,Spanish,French,Japanese,Korean,Chinese,we can also change our accents,like british.

**Hayate:**…..Wow.

**Yuki:** It's nothing.

**Hayate:** How do you gals even know all of these languages?

**Yumi/Yuki:** Television.

**Nagi:** Why don't we just get the dares over with? I really need to finish my doujinshi!

**Yuki:** Oh right,sorry.

**Yumi:** The first dare is from Gittan-Muttan:

before anything else. I just changed my pen name from Chino23 to my current pen name now.

Now, that was funny! Hahaha! I laughed really hard! Hayate is so evil.. Nice job

I have a question, before I shot the dare, you are talking about x-overs (vocaloid x hayate no gotoku) in the last dare, can we dare that too? For example, Hayate to be a pokemon master. Can we? That will be awesome if we can.. It's just an example.

NOW, THE DARES, I GOT SOME AWESOME ONES, I THINK...XD

-HAYATE, TO PROPOSE TO IZUMI IN FRONT OF STRINGER AND KOTETSU, GOODBYE HAYATA!xD

-Tama, to rip nagi's doujinshi (the ones she needs to sell) in front of everyone.

-Yuki to tell everyone what is that she is cursing in Filipino, i can understand it ya (You may/may not sensor it) you may ignore this. I'm just curious. Hahaha.. Gusto talaga ng Filipino

- Yumi to get a comeback and beat up yuki just like what yuki did to her this chapter

Hmm, that's all for now, thanks for making me laugh..

Faved

**Yumi:** Nice job Hayate,being evil gives a great laugh to everyone! Keep up the good work!

**Hayate:** Since when I was evil?

**Yuki:** I think you were evil when..you made poses that made Kotetsu nosebleed,hard. It was right at the carpet! My white carpet became red because of him.

**Hayate:** You mean that carpet? *points to a carpet*

**Yuki:** Yeah.

**Yumi:** Senpai wants to ask if they can dare crossover dares. Is that okay?

**Yuki:** We did say anything as long as it doesn't exceed a kiss….why not? Let's allow it!

**Yumi:** Now on to the first dare, Hayate must propose to Izumi infront of Kotetsu and Stringer.

_All the girls temper went high. Rage and jealousy was written all over their faces. You don't want to come near their place. You'll get the super scary feeling. Then again,this is what happened last time._

**Nagi:** Again?

**Yuki:** Its not exceeding a kiss~ so it's allowed~

**Nagi:** Damn! WHY WHY WHY WHY? WHY NOT ME?

**Hinagiku:** You're not the only one thinking that,Nagi.

**Athena:**….This is getting so annoying.

**Ayumu:** *goes to emo corner* I'll never get a chance with Hayate-kun…..

**Izumi:** *blushing madly*

**Maria:** Oh dear,another problem.

**Yumi:** *hands Hayate a box* I don't need to tell you what to do. Go ahead and make it romantic.

**Yuki:** I still haven't changed the genre yet. Well, Kotetsu Segawa and Stringer Segawa! Enter!

_Kotetsu and Stringer enters the dare base with smiles. Correction,Kotetsu had hearts,all over himself and ran to his beautiful angel,no other than Hayate Ayasaki. Yumi made him trip."Oops,sorry~" Yumi said in totally fake apologetic tone. Yuki led Stringer to a seat,Yumi did the same with Kotetsu. Turns out that those seats had chains,they tied them up. "What? Let us go!" Stringer exclaimed. Yuki put on her kind and gentle smile,it was fake of course. "Please relax,nothing bad will happen,we just tie you up since we will be watching something that's bound to blow you from your seats." She said in a fake gentle voice. Inside, Yuki and Yumi was laughing evilly. Hayate suddenly appeared, wearing a cape and a rose at his mouth. All the girls blushed,he looked so dashing. Izumi appeared,wearing a pretty purple dress. Hayate kneeled infront of her and presented her a beautiful diamond ring. "Izumi-san,would you marry me?" Hayate said, looking straight to Izumi's eyes. Izumi blushed "Y-Yes! Yes!" She stuttered. Izumi took the ring and wore it on her finger,happily smiling. _

**Yuki:** Let us take a look at the girls~

**All Girls:** *a very strong killing aura with evil glares that can kill anyone*

**Yumi:** Let's take a look at the boys!

_Kotetsu was feeling bipolar. Sad because his beautiful goddess loved someone else. Enraged because it was his younger fraternal twin sister and mistress. Try dealing with your own twin taking your beloved from you. That would have angered anyone. Happy because his sister found love. Too bad he lost his love. Wanna know what's Stringer's reaction? It's quite obvious but I'll tell it anyway! Stringer isn't bipolar at all,wanna know? He's FURIOUS or a word that exceeds furious. If there are any. All the girls just anime sweatdropped at the two boys' reactions. It's quite obvious on what are the reactions of the yanderes. Smirking widely and evilly and evilly laughing in their heads. Yumi dashed to a room then went back, carrying katanas. Yuki freed Stringer and he picked the sharpest katana. Stringer shouted curses at Hayate as he was being chased. Poor Hayate,his coolness factor went low because of him running away from his doom. Izumi desperately tried to stop her father but he won't listen. Yuki even let her sit down in a chair and eat popcorn while watching something that includes blood,live! The girls joined Izumi and ate popcorn with her as they watch Hayate suffering. Wanna know what happened to Kotetsu? The dude cried non-stop. Then he saw his 16 year old goddess,clothes torn to shreds and blood all over him. Caused by his father. It triggered his anger and punched his father. After a few minutes,the bloody live movie turned to a soap opera. "What the hell?" All the girls said in unison. "No offense Izumi but your family sure is weird" Yuki said. "With that kind of proof,I don't think that Izumi will be offended" Nagi said. "We're thinking the same thing,Nagi" Yumi said. After the soap opera,Yuki and Maria checked his wounds. Pretty deep. His butler clothes looked like rags, the torn butler outfit sure did revealed a lot of Hayate's tortured skin. Kotetsu was in bipolar mood again. Happy since he got to see the body of the beautiful angel and Sad since his smooth skin was covered in blood and bruises. He has a wound on his head too. The dude looks like a dead fish. "Somebody call the doctors,we have a dying character here and he still has dares to do" Yuki said in a bored tone. She hang up the phone._

**Ayumu:** How can you guys act so bored and calm while Hayate-kun's in his brink of death?

**Yuki:** I have many reasons. One,kids like seeing other people in pain.

**Nagi:** That's kinda true

**Yuki:** Two, the soap opera made me super bored.

**Hinagiku:** She has a point there,it totally ruined the bloody battle.

**Yuki:** Three,I didn't get to read my yaoi doujinshis so..I'm low in energy~

**Maria:** Yuki-san,are you certified yaoi fangirl?

**Yuki:** Not sure about that,Maria.

**Yumi:** Let's move on.

_The doctors came in,curing Hayate's wounds,he was covered in bandages after the healing session._

**Nagi:** Hayate is a mummy!

**Yumi:** Prehaps,the Pharaoh of the mummies?

**Nagi:** That's even better!

**Yuki:** *reads the dare*….Tama~! come here "little" kitty!

_Tama suddenly appears and goes to Nagi. "Hey there Tama!" Nagi said as she brushed her fingers on Tama's fur. "Wrong person,feline. Come with me." Yuki said,Tama followed her to a corner. Yumi approached Nagi with a smile."Nagi,I'm curious about your manga,may I read it?" Yumi said,her smile getting really cute and her tone was that of child's tone,total innocence and curiosity. Nagi can't resist that,she nodded and gave Yumi the copy."It's not complete yet" Nagi said."It's alright,it'll at least calm down my curiousity" Yumi said as she browsed at Nagi's doujinshi._

_**~With Yuki and Tama~**_

"_Dude,here's your first dare!" Yuki said. "Finally,it took so much time" Tama said. "Your dare says that you have to rip Nagi's doujinshi,the one that she needs to sell,infront of everyone" Yuki said. Tama froze. "What? Out of all dares, why did they have to dare that?" Tama half whispered,half exclaimed. I know, it doesn't make sense. "I don't know,to see you suffer" Yuki said painly. "Can't ya replace it with another one?" Tama asked. "Oh Tama,I thought you were a smart kitty. You can't,since you don't have another dare so you can skip that,also,no dare can be skipped" Yuki said sternly. Tama gave his best super adorable look. Yuki didn't buy it and just pointed to Yumi who was reading the doujinshi. Tama still whined. Yuki gave a scary glare and Tama went to Yumi. Yumi dropped the doujinshi on purpose. Adding a little "oops,my bad" to make the action look real. Tama tore the doujinshi to shreds. Nagi was frozen. She stared at her doujinshi,now ripped to shreds. Maria comforted Nagi. Ayumu too. Hayate went over to Tama and scolded him. Nagi snapped out of her trance and put on a leash on Tama and violently pulled him in a cage inside a dark room. Nagi tied the leash on a steel bar. She locked the cage. She slammed the door shut. The sound of the door echoed through the whole dare base. Nagi hid her face with her knees. The cast came to her and tried to comfort her. She didn't say a word. "Nagi,you're so lucky that I have the rough sketch of your doujinshi" Yumi said. Nagi looked up and ran to Yumi. "You have it?" Yumi nodded as she entered the room full of doujinshis. She came back,holding Nagi's rough sketch. "Just fix this and you'll be selling your doujinshi in no time!" Yumi said as she handed the rough sketch with a kind smile. Nagi took the rough sketch and said "thank you" Yumi smiled and said it was nothing. Yuki sighed as she looked at the next dare._

**Yuki:** The next dare says that I should tell everyone the curses I said in Filipino.

**Yumi:**…Good luck with that.

**Yuki:** Uh….Let's see….the "T" word means "idiot" or something more harsh than that. Apparently,that "T"word is the only word I know that has an English translation….The others,no clue but I'm sure that they're curse words.

**Yumi:** I'm still shocked about those curse words.

**Yuki:** Let's just move on.*reads the dare* …..crap! Why did I just curse again?

**Yumi:** Lemme see! *reads the dare*….a really cool dare *smirks evilly*

**Yuki:** Don't you just LOVE irony? Hayate,I'll see ya at heaven's gate! *runs away from Yumi*

**Yumi:** REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Everyone:** *anime sweatdrop*

**Maria:** Would everyone like tea?

**HNG Cast:** Yes please!

_Maria and Hayate served tea. "Hayate,you still really look like a mummy" Nagi said. Hayate couldn't help but to crack a smile. "Are you sure that you're okay? Those wounds look really painful" Nagi as she frowned. Hayate just smiled at her "They do hurt but they won't keep me from serving you, Ojou-sama!" He said cheerfully. Nagi smiled. "IT'S MAH TURN!" Yumi exclaimed,she laughed evilly. They heard a machine. It was the roadroller again. "EH? THAT'S MAH ROADROLLER!" Yuki exclaimed. Athena sighed. Hinagiku sipped her tea and looked at the window. She saw Yuki paved by the roadroller. "That has got to hurt" She said to herself. Then another scream came from Yuki. Evil laughs from Yumi. Maria can't help but to look outside. The evil laugh from Yumi is quite weird._

_**~After one beating up session later~**_

_Yuki,filled with bruises and wounds and practically has a wound on the head, is evilly glaring at Yumi. "I will get revenge Yumi" Yuki growled as she went to the doctors. Yumi shivered "So much for being my lighter half!" She said. Everyone just sighed. The two girls are fighting,which would lead to more trouble._

_**~One healing session later~**_

_Yuki is acting all tsundere on Yumi. Yumi can't help but to anime sweatdrop. Her lighter half,who is supposed to be innocent and kind,went tsundere on her. It's only temporary,she knows that. Seeing Yuki go tsundere on her is kinda sad. She looked at Yuki who was still mad at her. She glanced at Yumi then turned away. She sighed. "Sorry.I went tsundere on you,let's just continue the dares" Yuki said,but she still looks mad._

**Yuki:** The dare is from dwolfx

Thanks for doing the last 2 dares. I have new dares now.

Maria: tell nagi the truth of what Hayate was trying to do when they met

Hayate: tell Luca your your true gender

Chiharu: tell everyone about your secret job

That's all I got for this one

Yuki: Dare is for Maria,tell Nagi the truth of what Hayate was trying to do when they met.

**Maria:**…..I guess it's time to straight out a misunderstanding…

_Maria approached Nagi. "What is it Maria?" She asked. "Nagi…that time when you and Hayate-kun met…He wasn't trying to confess his love. He was trying to kidnap you" Maria said. Nagi just blinked at Maria. "M-Maria? What are you saying? Is this just some sick joke?" Nagi asked. Fear taking over Nagi's thoughts. Maria was having second thoughts. She doesn't know what to say. A long silence made the atmosphere nerve wrecking. Until Athena cleared her throat and looked at the two black haired girls. "It's better if we go to the next dare" She said calmly. Yuki nodded and read the next dare._

**Yuki:** Hayate must tell Luca-san his real gender.

**Hayate:** U-Uh…..I just…it's too….

**Hinagiku:** *pats Hayate* You can do this Hayate-kun!

_Luca enters the dare base. Wearing casual clothes. Hayate,wearing the maid star outfit,fiddled with his skirt. Luca greeted "Maid Star". Hayate took a deep breath. "Luca-san….I'm not really a…."Hayate whispered. Luca came closer to "Maid Star". "What is it?"she asked."Luca-san…..I'm not a girl….I'm a boy!" He said. He blushed and looked down. Hayate was so nervous. What if Luca will be traumatized? A boy crossdressing and also saw her naked. This isn't good! All Hayate could do is blurt out an apology. Luca just blinked. "I'm sorry…uh…if that's really serious…I..just can't believe it." Luca said. Hayate looked at her. "Luca-san,it is serious!...you don't believe me?" Hayate asked. "Uh…It's hard to believe you… when you're dressed like a maid and…you look too much of a girl to actually be a guy!" Luca said with a smile. "She's right,she has a very good point" Everyone said in unison. Hayate just anime sweatdropped._

**Yuki:**….Next dare. Chiharu-san to tell everyone about her job.

_Chiharu enters the dare base. Her calm and stern demeanor always present. She greeted everyone a plain "Hello" and walked towards Yuki._

**Yuki:** Your dare is too tell everyone your secret job.

**Chiharu:**….I can't back back out this,can I?

**Yuki:** Nope,you can't. You can do it! I promise!

_Chiharu took a deep breath and closed her eyes shut. "I….I work as Sakuya-san's maid!" she exclaimed. She turned her back. Afraid on seeing their reactions. "Eh? That's it?" Everyone said on unison. "What kind of reaction is that! I told you guys a deep,dark secret,and yet you act like it's nothing?" Chiharu exclaimed,she balled her fists. "It isn't much of a deep secret" Everyone said in unison. "Though,I knew that Haruko is a serious person in school,but when not in school,I can kinda see you having fun" Hinagiku said with a smile. Chiharu just anime sweatdropped. This isn't the scenario she imagined! It's the exact opposite! Well,It's better than the worst case scenario she imagined._

**Yumi:** Next dare is from coffeemilk14

Hi :)) Loved the dares and here's a dare of my own :))

1. Nagi must fight off Kotetsu to see who gets Hayate.

2. Hina and Ayumu be on a bragging contest. Winner gets Hayate.

3. Any character from HnG kiss my cousin (her breath really stinks! :)

4. Yuki and Yumi be on a show describing all the characters~ with a twist :) You must use give their negative aspects :)

5. Hayate to get a mark of 100% on a Hakuou Academy exam :)

Sorry if I'm not making sense xD I'm not very confident in my English

**Yuki:** A new reviewer! Thank you very much~!

**Yumi:** First dare says that Nagi must fight off Kotetsu to see who gets Hayate.

**Yuki:** Coplay time!

_Yumi hands Nagi a blue armor that's light and fits her size and a blue silk skirt. Yuki handed her a light blue sword. Yuki stripped Hayate and dressed him a white,elegant gown. Then put a tiara on Hayate. "Kawaii~!" Yuki exclaimed. Hayate blushed heavily. Then Kotetsu came in,wearing something a prince would wear. Kotetsu had hearts in his eyes and dashed to Hayate. Hayate was getting ready to strike but Kotetsu was blocked by a sword. Wow,Nagi was fast! Nagi evilly glared at Kotetsu. Nagi thrusted the sword on him. "OMG!" everyone exclaimed. Yuki quickly dialed 991 and the doctors quickly took him to the hospital. "Wait,this is the same thing that happened to Hayate,right?" Yumi asked. "Yes,Nagi doing that made me so surprised,I never knew she had it in her" Yuki said. Hayate was frozen,Nagi too. Nagi acted that out without thinking. Nagi dropped the blood stained sword. Everyone stared at Nagi in shock._

_**~After one healing session later~**_

_Kotetsu was fine,the wound wasn't deep and like it said in the rules,the characters will never die. "That kinda gives me a relief" Hayate said."Hey Hayate,don't you think that you can take off the bandages now?" Yumi said. "They aren't fully cured yet" He said. Yumi got scissors and cut the bandages,showing that the wounds weren't there. Hayate was too shocked. "How did?" Yumi laughed "Because in fanfiction,everything is possible!" She said and gave him a thumbs up. Hayate quickly changed to his butler uniform._

**Yuki:** Next dare says that Hinagiku and Ayumu should go on a bragging contest. Winner gets Hayate.

_Yumi gives Hayate a sash that says "Prize".Hayate frowned. It's almost as if he's a material object that's freely given to another person. Hinagiku had a spotlight,only for her. She was already smirking. A spotlight for Ayumu too,she was determined but her nervous look made her to a disadvantage already._

**Ayumu:** I'm a school girl who's grades are the best of the class!

**Hinagiku:** I'm the student council president and is the one who gets the top position of the whole school every year.

**Ayumu:** I…I'm voted as the muse for two times!

**Hinagiku:** I'm always the muse of the class every year.

**Ayumu:** I participated and won in all three contests!

**Hinagiku:** I particated in 30 contests and won them all.

**Ayumu:** I have many friends!

**Hinagiku:** Me too,I'm friends with the whole school,except perverts and the super intendant.

**Ayumu:** u-uh..! I can eat many sweets!

**Hinagiku:**….I like sweets but I can't really eat too many.

**Ayumu:** I'm really flexible!

**Hinagiku:** So am I,I train everday to keep my body in shape,I also do it to see some friends and admire the city.

**Yuki:** Times up!

**Yumi:** It's up to you! Who do you think is the winner?

**HNG Cast:** Hinagiku Katsura

**Yumi:** Congratulations Hinagiku!

_Hinagiku goes to Hayate and takes off his sash. "You don't really need to wear this" She said. "You're right!". She was kinda depressed but accepted defeat._

**Yumi:** Next dare. Any character to kiss Senpai's cousin….

**Yuki:** Who?

**Yumi:** Let's get the…"Wheel of names"

**Athena:** Wheel of names?

**Yuki:** I know,it's a lame name,but we're blank.

_Yuki pulls a spinning wheel. All of the HNG characters are there. "Athena,why don't you give it a spin?" Yuki said. Athena nodded and spun the wheel. After some minutes,the wheel landed on….._

**Yuki/Yumi:** Himuru?

_Himuru sunddenly drops for the sky,beautiful petals surrounding him,which was of course created by his young master,Taiga. "Himuru,you have to kiss Senpai's cousin" Yuki said. Senpai's cousin show up with a smile. "So~who am I supposed to kiss~?" Senpai's cousin asked in a sing-song voice. "Himuru" Yuki and Yumi said at the same time. Himuru kissed that girl. The girl smiled."See you next time HNG Characters!" She said and then she left. Himuru went to the CR and gargled. He then left with Taigi on his trails._

**Yumi:** Next dare says….That Yuki and I should be on a show,where we say the negative things about the characters.

**Yuki:** A dare for us? On a show? Negative comments?...This will be fun!

**HNG Cast:** *isn't listening* what?

_Everyone sat down in sofas. Then the two black haired girls appeared. Waving to everyone._

**Yuki:** Hey guys! Welcome to the little show we like to call "HNG meet and greet!"

**Yumi:** Here,we would tell stuff about the characters! So listen closely!

**Yuki:** Let's start with the male protagonist,Hayate Ayasaki!

**Yumi:** Yes,Hayate Ayasaki is a clueless idiot who doesn't know about his own harem.

**Yuki:** Talk about a reincarnation of a mixed Gakupo Kamui and Piko Utatane.

**Yumi:** The dude's also so girly,that I wouldn't be surprised if the hottest guy in the school went gay for him.

**Yuki:** I think the dude will end up like Kotetsu. Bruised and beaten.

**Yumi:** Don't forget almost killed.

**Yuki:** The dude,or we would like to call,dudette,is girly enough to pass of as a girl,seduce men,and be friends with girls and see them naked…..

**Yumi:** Dude's like Len Kagamine.

**Yuki:** We should really stop comparing vocaloids to HNG characters.

**Yumi:** Easier said than done….well,next one is the female protagonist!

**Yuki:** Nagi Sanzenin is a blonde tsundere and hikkomori.

**Yumi:** Pretty common for rich otakus.

**Yuki:** She spends more time inside that's why her stamina keeps decreasing! She isn't used to walking and isn't good at sports.

**Yumi:** I'm sure that she doesn't participate in P.E

**Yuki:** Her scores are dropping since she's too lazy to go to school.

**Yumi:** She participates at manga competitions,too bad she doesn't win.

**Yuki:** Then,let's go to the maid,Maria!

**Yumi:** Kindly observe her people,can you guess her age?

**Yuki:** If you're guessing that she's 20 or above…then you're answer is….wrong!

**Yumi:** That's right! Wrong! The lady is only a 17 year old!

**Yuki:** Too bad,Maria is beautiful but her youth has been drained by working.

**Yumi:** Yes,it's indeed such a shame.

**Yuki:** Although she's smart,kind and beautiful. She's not perfect,she has a weakness,like all other humans.

**Yumi:** Wanna know? *pulls out a picture of a cockroach*

**Maria:** giku!

**Nagi:** *anime sweatdrop*

**Yuki:** Yes~the maid is scared of those creepy crawlies~

**Yumi:** Then again,who isn't scared of those?

**Yuki:**…..Don't know~

**Yumi:** To the next Character! Hinagiku Katsura!

**Yuki:** Although she may seem perfect like Maria,she has a weakness.

**Yumi:** Wanna know? *plays every scene where Hina is facing high heights*

**Hinagiku:** *shivers then blushes*

**Yuki:** Well,since she is the student council president,she is pretty scary~

**Yumi:** Want proof? Well here it is! *shows a vid which contains every scene when Hina is scary*

**Hinagiku:**….

**Yuki:** Next,Ayumu Nishizawa!

**Yumi:** You're average normal teen girl! Which is her problem,her life is too normal and is practically boring compared to everyone in the cast!

**Yuki:** Also,poor Ayumu has a hamster as her animal spirit. That poor hamster didn't stand a chance on Nagi's Dragon. Which means that poor Ayumu doesn't stand a chance on Nagi. Poor girl can't beat anyone here.

_Ayumu immediately went to the emo corner. Yuki approached Yumi."Do you think we went to far? I can see them all being depressed and is glaring at us" Yuki whispered to Yumi. "It'll be fine!" Yumi said._

**Yuki:** Next…..Athena Tennos….uh….For me,her weakness is that she worries too much.

**Yumi:** You got that right.

_**~After many characters and negative thoughts later~**_

_Every HNG characters are glaring evilly at the two black haired girls. "RUN!" Yuki and Yumi said in unison. The HNG Cast chased them. The black haired girls saw "Innovator the roadroller" and jumped in. Started it and laughed evilly. "WE WILL PAVE YOU ALL!" They both said. Yumi was driving it while Yuki was standing on its roof._

_**~After one paving and accidents later~**_

**Yuki:** I can't believe that we managed to get hurt too.

**Yumi:** Forgetting about that,let's just move on.

**Yuki:** It says that Hayate should get a perfect score in a Hakou exam.

**Hayate:** What? That's impossible!

**Hinagiku:** Not if you study hard!

**Maria:** I can help you study,Hayate-kun.

**Nagi:**Count me in!

_**~After one studying and tutoring session later~**_

_At Hakou Academy,Yukiji was handing the test papers. Hayate felt a nosebleed coming. Lucky that it didn't happen. The next day,the papers were handed. Hayate closed his eyes,then looked at his score…._

**Maria/Nagi/Hinagiku:** 89 over 100….

**Yuki:** You failed.

**Yumi:** It's worse that you failed it,but not epicly.

**Nagi:** I gotta admit,his grades got higher….

**Maria:** Just a little more effort,Hayate-kun and you'll get a perfect score in no time!

**Yuki:** He failed to do the dare and worse is,its not even epic. Just like what Yumi said. We're gonna let you pull of dares of punishment,torture,or slight murder. To punish Hayate from his non-epic-fail.

**Hayate:** *shivers*

**Yumi:** This is the start of us being strict. So make sure you do those dares!

**HNG cast:** *nods*

**Yuki:**next set is from archaeme:

My turn:

Hayate has to deal with a strange dream

Hinagiku be a cat for a week

Nagi taking care of neko-Hinagiku

Bonus: Hinagiku visit the CN Tower, where there is a GLASS floor.

That's all. heh heh

**Yumi:** First,Hayate must deal with a strange dream…

**Yuki:** *gets a watch* watch closely~keep an eye at this watch.

_Hayate watches the watch….as he fell in a trance and fell asleep_

**Yuki:** Listen closely~You shall dream something very strange for your tastes~when I clap three times,you shall rise from sleep and tell us your dream~

_**~In Hayate's mind~**_

"_Eh?Where am I?" Hayate asked to himself. He looked around. Nothing but darkness. He then saw a light,He ran towards it. It seems that he was in a town. He saw twins,dressed as clowns,giving flyers. One with long blonde hair wearing a big white bow _(Nagi) _and one with blonde hair,with an ahoge and twin drill curls. A black bow tying her hair(Athena).The one with the white bow smiled at him and gave him a flyer. The twins ran off to the woods. With curiousity taking over his thoughts,he followed the twins into the woods. He looked at the flyer again. "Dark Woods Circus…" He said. He saw the twins go in the circus. He followed the twins. He seen three girls,8 meters tall. One with purple hair(Izumi),one with blue hair (Miki)and one with dark brown hair(Risa). This made him even more excited and watched the show. There it is, the twin blondes…one with two heads? That's so strange….they were deformed. How pitiful. Next one to come out was a pink haired girl(Hinagiku)…is that a horn on her head? More importantly…. are those goat legs? The girl started to sing,her voice is so beautiful..but the lyrics pierced through his heart..the lyrics was so sad. It must have been the feelings of that poor girl on stage. He heared some people call her "The Deformed Diva" and for the twins was "The two-headed freak". For the pinkette,it seemed a bit nice but for the twins,oh boy, he'd love to kill those dudes. The one to come out was a black haired girl with pigtails(Ayumu). All chained up. A brunette(Maria) who was holding a whip, she gave her… arms and legs of humans? He heard the people scream when the girl started eating the arms and legs. He watched as the girl ate them as fast as lightning. The people called her "The black haired beast".This is too…extreme and weird…The brunette,who is the so called ringmaster,started whipping the poor girl so she can stop eating,the people sighed in relief. The show ended. With so many questions,he wanted to explore more. He went to various rooms. He then saw a hole. He peeked at it. He saw that "The Deformed Diva" was locked in a cage. "The two-headed freak" took off her blindfold. The pinkette was crying. She looked at the blonde twins. "W-Why do you look at me l-l-like that? L-Looking at this face that's rotting…" she said. "Its painful…so painful…but we can't help it…she gave the orders…we would continue this circus…forever!" the one with the black bow said. "It's fun! This circus is so fun! With rotten fruit dissolving my eyes,skin coming off the human body,this place is so fun to live in!" exclaimed the one with the white bow. "I want to die….I want to die…please..get me out of here!" exclaimed the pinkette as she cried more. "It's impossible for her to feel any sympathy…we need to continue this…" the twins said in unison. Hayate felt tears threatening to fall. He looked behind him to see…..the ringmaster..with an evil smirk on her face._

"_AAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_**~With the others~**_

**Yuki:** *claps three times*

**Hayate:** *wakes up*

**Yumi:** now,tell us all about your dream!

_**~One storytelling later~**_

**Yuki:**…..Too much of Dark woods circus…

**Yumi:** Vocaloid fans would be pleased with his dream.

**Yuki:** Next dare,Hinagiku has to be a cat for a week.

**Yumi/Yuki:** LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~

_Hinagiku tranfroms into a pink,cute cat. Everyone said "awwww" at her cuteness. "How did she transform into a cat?" Nagi asked. "We just sang our favourite magical lullaby~" Yuki and Yumi said in unison._

**Yumi:** Next dare says that Nagi should take care of Neko-Hinagiku.

**Nagi:** ok then

_**~Day one~**_

_Nagi grabbed milk and poured on her Hina's new drinking bowl. Hinagiku made a mess in drinking her milk. Nagi grabbed a mop and mopped the mess. She grabbed a clean cloth and wiped the left over milk on her. Nagi brushed Hina's fur. Nagi watched anime with Hina too. When it was time to sleep,they would sleep together._

_**~Day two~**_

_Nagi was playing with Hina at the garden. Nagi was chasing her. Nagi's stamina isn't enough,that's why she lay down the soft grass. Hinagiku purred and nuzzled her. Hinagiku laid down the grass and took a nap._

_**~Day three~**_

_Nagi was playing video games. Hinagiku was keeping her occupied. With her video game to play and her classmate/cat to take care of. The clock striked 3 pm. "Oh,it's snack time!" Nagi said. She carried Hinagiku and went to the dinning room. Both smelling the amazing fragrance of food._

_**~Day four~**_

_Run here,run there. Hide here,hide there. Look here,look there. Chase here,chase there. Man,this sure is taking a lot out of Nagi,she should just go to sleep now,she's too tired to play Hinagiku. She went to her and laid on the soft,comfortable bed. Hinagiku laid beside her. Two certain felines was jealous of Hinagiku,their mistress haven't played with them for days. They decided to pull on a truce and try to get rid of Hinagiku._

_**~Day five~**_

_Nagi was drawing her doujinshi. Hinagiku was asleep. Tama and Shiranui came to Nagi and purred. Trying to get her to play with them. She won't budge and continued drawing her doujinshi. The two felines soon gave up. Hinagiku woke and Nagi decided to give her hands some rest. Hinagiku went to Nagi,she was probably asking for some food. Nagi carried Hinagiku to the kitchen. The two felines saw this. The just made the two felines want revenge more._

_**~Day six~**_

_Bad luck for the two felines. Nagi was too lazy to work on her doujinshi,so she played with Hinagiku. Hayate told her the two felines must be jealous. Nagi admitted that it might be true. She decided to play with every feline. It was a very fun day. That was until Nagi remembered about her doujinshi,it was sunset and she didn't draw it. She led the felines to the kitchen so they eat while she rushed to her room and draw her doujinshi._

_**~Day 7~**_

_Usual tactic,usual day. This is TOO boring. Nagi walked around and found Hinagiku. "Hinagiku,come here, Let's go to the gaming room" Nagi said. She carried Hinagiku and went to the gaming room. The time passed and Nagi gave Hinagiku a bath. When they finished,the bathroom looked like it was destroyed by a strong storm. They played for the rest of the day. Nothing interesting._

**Yuki/Yumi:** LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~

_Hinagiku transforms back into a human. She looks around. "Eh?What happened?" She asked. "You,SCP,are done with your first dare,so good luck with your other dare!" Yumi said. "Nagi,you did a great job of taking care of Hinagiku" Yuki said. Nagi smiled and went to Tama and Shiranui,its about time for her to play with them._

**Yuki:** Time to drive to the CN tower!

_They drive to the CN tower and entered it. "Wow" They said. They entered the elevator and pressed the no.69. The elevator opened. Letting them go to the glass floor. Hinagiku froze and dared herself not to look down. She did….she immediately staggered and sat down. It made the feeling worse. Yuki and Yumi were both scared too. "Wanna get outta here?" Yuki said. Yumi nodded and pulled Hinagiku into the elevator. They rushed down and went to the dare base._

**Yuki:** Phew…that was scary….It feels like your going to fall.

**Hinagiku:** Don't say stuff like that!

**Yumi:** ok~Next is from slashficreader:

I dare Hayate to wear something sedutive and seduce kotetsu,make sure he nosebleeds!

I dare Athena to Slice Kotetsu in half!

I dare Yuki to take pictures of Hayate when he was seducing Kotetsu!

Thanks :)

**Yuki:** I like this Senpai!

**Hayate:** -gulps-

_Yuki and Yumi made him wear the playboy bunny outfit. It was black. Hayate was blushing madly. Everyone had a shocked face on. Everyone was blushing of course. Yuki just can't help but to squeal so loud. She took many pictures. Yumi let Kotetsu enter. His wounds that magically disappeared. Kotetsu looked at Hayate. He immediately turned red and nosebleeded._

**Yuki:** That was fast,well,why don't you make him nosebleed more? It is part of the dare.

**Hayate:** *sighs* alright…the sooner I do this,the sooner I change back to my real uniform.

_Hayate winked at Kotetsu and posed seductively. He approached Kotetsu. He grabbed Kotetsu's tie. "You know..your tie is crooked,do you really want to give shame to your mistress?" Hayate asked. The seductive approach was replaced by a very annoyed one. Hayate fixed Kotetsu's tie. Kotetsu nosebleeded more. Hayate was wearing heels. He accidentally tripped and landed on Kotetsu. Hayate's face heated up..Kotetsu was gonna faint because of blood loss. Hayate got off on Kotetsu and walked away. Blushing so much. Yuki was taking pictures. So MANY pictures._

**Everyone:** O/o

**Hayate:** u/u

**Yuki:** HOLY FUDGE NUTS…..ITS YAOI!

**Yumi:** This is yaoi….Oh My God.

**Yuki:** Next...Athena should slice Kotetsu to half.

**Athena:** *smirks*

_Athena grabs a sword and slices Kotetsu in half without flinching. She must have been so mad at Kotetsu. "991" Yuki said as the doctors came in and patched up Kotetu's body…After some hours,Kotetsu was as good as new,but…he's suffering from anemia._

**Yumi:**That made me a bit a nervous.

**Yuki:** Same here.

**Yumi:** Oh,next is for you. Your dare is to take pics of Hayate seducing Kotetsu

**Yuki:** Got them right here!

**Yumi:** well,that's it!

**Yuki:** Dare soon!

**HNG Characters:** DARE AGAIN PLEASE *sarcastic*

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: I understand that school is already here for most of you. That's for me too. I just wanna wish good luck for the ones who have school. Well,I hope you like this chapter,I'm sorry if its stinks,I wasn't really motivated….<strong>

**Yumi: We're not sure when we'll update….but just keep those reviews coming!**

**Ayumu: R-Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yuki: Nyah! Finally,an update! I'm sorry it took so long! I took part in SOOO many activities in school! I didn't join,the teachers chose me..Its so TIRING. And I'm in a tight pinch because of my hard lessons.**

**Yumi: So here's the next chapter! We would also like to celebrate,last chapter received most reviews!**

**Yuki: This will be a very looong chapter! Do the disclaimer Hinagiku-chan!**

**Hinagiku: Yuki doesn't own the characters of our show,Hayate the combat butler.**

* * *

><p><strong>YukiYumi:** Magandang umaga/Magandang hapon/Magandang gabi sa inyong lahat!

**Hinagiku:** So you guys really speak Filipino

**Yuki:** Of course!

**Yumi:** Now….what's the next language?

**Yuki:** Hmm Italian or Korean?

**Yumi:** I thought we were gonna use French?

**Yuki:** Oh yeah…meh,let's just decide that next time

**Yumi:** Ok,first one is from archaeme

Okay, something NOT EMBARRASSING (ahem):

1. A world with an evil TAMA will be interesting.

2. What if Hayate knows he is in a love complex...

3. Hayate tells Luca that he is a boy outright!

**Nagi:** A world with an evil Tama? I don't think that's really possible!

**Maria:** But….in fanfiction,everything is possible.

**Nagi:**….

**Maria:** But I don't think that Tama can be _that_ evil,ne? *smiles*

**Nagi:**…

**Maria:** *anime sweatdrop*

**Yuki/Yumi:** The enchanted lullaby can do anything! A world with an evil tama! LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~

_Then,a big lightning struck everyone._

**Ayumu:** Mou~That really hurt!

**Athena:** How on earth that we got struck by lightning in an enclosed room?

**Maria:** In reality,that is very impossible….Fanfiction sure is powerful….

**Athena:**and unusual…

**Hayate:** umm everyone,you might wanna look around….

_Everything was on fire,it was completely quiet,there was no humans anywhere. There were some bones of humans and animals around them. The place where the dare base was,was now only a mini-cemetery. There were some gravestones. "Here lies Yuki Shiriashi!" Yuki exclaimed. "Here lies Yumi Shiriashi!" Yumi exclaimed too. "We can't believe it! Tama killed us!" They both said in unison. Nagi can't believe what was happening,her cat that she raised with love and care…has the power to kill someone? She turned around and saw a tall statue of Tama standing up, looking fierce. Nagi's eyes widened. Her cat was a Supreme Evil Over Lord? It was also written at the statue…his headquarters…it was the address of the Sanzenin mansion. "H-Hey guys…c-c-check this out…" She said. Everyone came to her,they read the same things as her. "O-Ojou-sama…." Hayate whispered. "We need to go to Tama!"Nagi said,she ran to the direction to the Sanzenin mansion. The cast chased after her. "Should we say that we can just change Tama back into normal just after singing the lullaby?"Yuki asked to her dark half. "Maybe we shouldn't tell them….I'm sure that it'll be a good entertainment for the readers" Yumi said,then smirked. Yuki just shrugged and headed to the mansion,with her smirking half right behind her._

_**~At the mansion~**_

_For a Supreme Evil Over Lord,Tama hardly has any gaurds or whatnot. The security system was easily shut down by Maria. They entered the mansion without a sweat. They reached the highest and widest room of the mansion,Tama's most likely relaxing place. They opened the door slightly and took a peek inside. Tama was laying on an Indian style bed. Nagi and Maria were wearing short maid outfits,while fanning him with some leaves. Hayate was crossdressing, wearing the same stlye of Nagi and Maria's maid uniforms. He was about to feed Tama some grapes. Tama is enjoying the luxury life. Nagi,Maria and Hayate had multiple vein pops. The others were trying to hold back their giggles or trying to hide their weirded out looks. "Hayako-chan,what are my world updates for today?" Tama asked to Hayate, who is now called "Hayako". "Nothing has changed,Master Tama. The world is still completely on your control" Hayako said. "What about that army from America?" He asked. "The resources of America have completely drained,Master. They have already surrendered." Maria said. Tama smirked evilly and stood up. He thrown in an evil laugh too. "THE WORLD IS MINE!" he exclaimed,then he evilly laugh once again. Nagi can't control herself anymore. She barged in the room. "TAMA!THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL! SNAP OUT OF IT! THIS IS ALL JUST A BIG MISTAKE!" Nagi exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened. The Nagi that was serving Tama dropped the leaf then froze. Two Maria's looked worried for both Nagi's. The two Hayate's stared at each other. Hayako smiled at Hayate. Hayako probably remembered how comfortable it was wearing_ pants. _Hayate stared at Hayako,who was wearing a maid outfit,so short and skimpy. Same for the Maria and Nagi who was serving Tama. Tama was surprised,two Nagi's,Maria's and Hayate's? Everyone else was too confused to think. Tama looked at the others…They were already dead! No friend of Nagi's survived! Not even the blonde with twin drill curls and the pinkette! How on earth did they resurrect? Then it hit him. Two black haired girls,trying to hide themselves. They died! This is too confusing! Tama quickly summoned his gaurds and captured the cast. They were thrown into cells. Tama called for the trapped Nagi and Maria. Instead of being trapped in a cage,they were chained by the wall near Tama's throne. Everyone but Nagi and Maria were sentenced for execution. Hayako wanted to free his friends….the friends that he knew before Tama became the Supreme Evil Over Lord. While Tama was busy with the two Nagi's and Maria's,He went to the dungeon,got the key and unlocked the cage. The cast thanked Hayako and ran to the throne room. Hayako went to Yumi and Yuki's cell and unlocked it. "You two are the reason why they got here,right?" He asked to the two girls. They nodded and thanked Hayako. "We think this is will lead to bad things…we shall let everything go back to normal, Hayako" They both said in unison. "Hayako,take care of yourself,ok?" Yuki said to Hayako. Hayako nodded. "LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~ LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~" They sang the magical lullaby. The whole cast once again got hit by lightning._

**Hinagiku:** Ugh….what happened? Don't tell me,we got struck by lightning again!

**Athena:** This is seriously bad for our health…

**Ayumu:** We're back to our normal world…aren't we?

**Yuki:** Yeah….

**Nagi:** I'm happy then…I never want to go back to that distorted place ever again…

**Yumi:** Let's forget that horrible world and get on with the dares,shall we?

**Yuki:** Next is….what if Hayate knows that he's in a love complex?

**Yumi:** An alternate world again? Oh well,let's do the spell. "LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa~LuLiLa"

_Being struck by lightning again. Hayate woke up,he got up from the soft grass. "Huh? Where am I?" He asked to himself. "So…you're finally awake?" A red headed girl approached him from behind. "And umm…you are?" He asked to the girl. "You forgot my name? Such a shame…just because you got chased by your harem and practically has been stepped on,you can't forget a friend's name!" She scolded the confused blue haired boy. And that's when it hit him… memories that he remembered that he didn't even know it happened. The time when his female friends confessed to him at the same time. The time when the girls had a medievial fight for his heart. Each time the girls would always try to seduce him. Then what happened earlier,he got chased by his so-called "friends". All the way to a faw away place..where his "friend" is with him. He looked at the red headed girl again. "Kyoko Kagaruzaka?" The girl smiled widely. "You remembered! That's good news! I was afraid you have amnesia or something!" The girl named Kyoko exclaimed. "Well…what are you going to do now? Are you gonna go back?" Kyoko asked to him in a very soft voice. Hayate looked at her. "I can't really stay much longer….I can't always run away from my problems…" He said. "Thank you very much,Kyoko-san,for taking care of me so well" he smiled at her and ran away. "No problem" she whispered. Tears streamed down her face. "You know that your friends love you….why can't you realize that I love you too…?" She whispered as she cried more. "Hayate…I love you….why can't you see this emotion?"_

_**~With Hayate and friends~**_

_Hayate was currently hiding from his harem. He wanted to face them all and say that he would be happier if they would just go back to the way they used to,being friends and not fighting over some dude that can't handle things with girls at ALL. He sighed as he looked at his friends. Is that Kotetsu-kun annoying the hell out of his twin sister? "Geez,you just had to join in,Kotetsu no baka" He whispered. He got out from his hiding place. He stood confidently as the girls stared at him and smiled contentedly. Kotetsu just tried to give flowers to him. Hayate just punched him on the face and made him fly away. "Hayate! Where have you been?" The girls asked in unison as they come running to him. "Please hault!" he exclaimed. The girls stopped and stared at him. Hayate was never that serious and stern when it comes to them. The dude hardly is stern. "Everyone…I'm really happy that all of you like me…that's a very strange occasion….'cause when I was young,I was hated by everyone. Thanks for proving that wrong." He said,he bowed his head. "I am very pleased…but our friendship has been torn because of your silly competition over my heart….I want things back to they way they were….I'm not ready for relationships as well….I don't mind if any of you can be my future girlfriend…you're all special in my eyes….I just can't handle it if…all of you turn each others backs because of me…sorry,I can't accept anyone's love for now….sorry and excuse me" He said softly,he walked away. Every girl cried as they realized what they have torn apart. They were all friends..and yet they broke it because of their innocent friend who isn't interested in anything about relationships. "We've seen too much" Two black haired girls whispered,they were hiding in a bush. They sang the lullaby softly as the whole cast has been struck by lightning again._

**HNG Cast:** *grunts* why do we keep getting struck by that stupid lightning!

**Yuki:** I'm just happy that I have a rubber band with me…

**Yumi:** Maybe we should stop using lightning for the chapter,I'm getting an extreme headache too…

**Yuki:** Next one says that Hayate should tell Luca that he is a boy outright!

**Hayate:** Again!

**Yumi:** yeah,now go do it!

_Luca enters the dare base. "Wow,right on time Luca-chan,now,go Hayate!" Yuki exclaimed. Hayate took a deep breath. "Luca-san…I'm not a girl! I'm a genuine boy!" He exclaimed. He bowed down quickly. "Gomen'nasia!" He exclaimed. Luca was in the state of shock that she can't process what Hayate said to her. She backed away from him slowly then ran to the door. She then ran outside,not thinking on why she ran away and trying to process the confession in her head._

**Yumi:** Better to leave her alone.

**Yuki:** Yeah…..next is from Gittan-Muttan

nice one! Most of the people are on vacation you know. But some are back to school like me too.!

Before i shoot the dares, let me ask you one thing. About the x-over. Please post the animes/mangas that you are willing to crossover. For us to know what anime do you know.

Now, the dares...

Tama to reveal to everyone that he can talk! And tell what kind of animal is he.

Shiranui, to be busted by nagi while ripping her doujin. (again!)

sorry.. I can't think of any other dares..

Update'

**Yuki:** Are you sure about that? I saw in my chart that Filipinos read this story more than anyone…and by this time,Filipinos have school…the oh so annoying school…

**Yumi:** *pulls out a chart that says Filipinos read the story more*

**Yuki:** FILIPINO PRIDE!

**Yumi:** Well~let's get to it~

**Yuki:** Eh? Animes I'm willing to crossover….okay,but I might miss some:

07-Ghost

Naruto

Kekkaishi

K-ON

Shaman King

Yu-Gi-Oh

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Kuroshitsuji

Inuyasha

Negima

Pokemon

Prince of Tennis

Fairy Tail

Familiar of Zero

Lucky Star

Pretear

Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya

VOCALOID

**Yumi:** Are you sure that's all of them?

**Yuki:** I don't remember all of the anime I watch ya know.

**Yumi:** Vocaloid isn't an anime.

**Yuki:** It has a manga! Hatsune Mix! But just saying vocaloid is easier

**Yumi:** Right…..onto the dares. Tama should reveal to everyone he could talk and what kind of animal he is.

**Yuki:** Tama~here kitty kitty kitty~!

**Nagi:** He's still at the cage.

**Yumi:** Until now? Wow that's harsh..

**Nagi:** He deserves it!

**Maria:** Calm down Nagi

**Hinagiku:** I'll go get him.

_Hinagiku goes in the room where the cage is located. She unlocked the cage and led Tama outside._

**Yuki:** Thanks Hinagiku!

**Yumi:** *whispers to Tama*alright dude,here's your next dare,you have to tell everyone you can talk and tell them what kind of animal you are.

**Tama:** What? Why?

**Yumi:** Because it's a dare and you can't refuse,refuse and I will show no mercy. *glares at Tama*

**Tama:** *shivers* A-Alright!

**Yuki:** Ahem,everyone,Tama has something to confess!

_Everyone directs their attention to Tama. Tama immediately stood up and cleared his throat. "Tama? I didn't teach you that trick,have you been training yourself? That's so cool!" Nagi exclaimed,she beamed with excitement. Everyone sweatdropped. "Mistress…." Tama whispered. Everyone gasped. "Cats" don't talk. "I am a talking animal,and I am here to serve mistress Nagi and here to make everyone happy and contented!" He exclaimed proudly as he posed heroicly. Hayate anime sweatdropped. Hinagiku facepalmed. Ayumu can't stand up anymore,she was planning to run away. "A tiger can't talk! Maybe this one is a monster!" Ayumu thought frantically in her head. "This maybe be possible with the power of the ancient gods,or the work of the powerful sorcerers or sorceress" Athena whispered. "This doesn't go with any scientific explanation….this is too impossible,even for fanfiction…or maybe,Yuki-san did something to make it like a fable?" Maria said. "Don't break the fourth wall Maria,its not good" Yuki said. "I don't really believe that Tama brings joy to everyone" Yumi whispered. "You're saying that since you hate tigers or what they say in the Sanzenin,cats" Yuki said. "You know I had a bad experience with tigers/cats"Yumi whispered. Nagi grabbed the phone and was about to dial a number of some scientists. Probably to ask if its possible for "Cats" to talk. Tama ran to Nagi nuzzled her. "Please don't call them mistress! I don't cause any harm! Please don't bring me to the zoo!" He exclaimed. Nagi looked at Tama's pleading eyes. She smiled. "I can't resist those eyes…Got no choice then" she sighed and shook off the freaky,nagging feeling that the so-called "cat" talks like a human being._

**Yumi:** Next….Shiranui must be busted by ripping her doujin…again.

_Yuki gets Shiranui. Then,she was totally enchanted by Shiranui's cuteness._

**Yuki:** You are sooooo cute~!

**Shiranui:** Nyaah! *puts on his cute,adorable face*

**Every girl:** AWWWW SO CUTE!

**Yuki:** Shiranui~you have a simple dare~I know you could understand me. Anyway~you have to rip your mistress' doujin,but you have to let yourself get caught,ok?

**Shiranui:** Nyaaaah!

**Yuki:** CUTE~!

_Yuki goes to Nagi's room. Her doujin was still incomplete and it was open. "Good luck Shiranui!" Yuki exclaimed. She set Shiranui down and left him alone. "What's Shiranui doing in there?" Nagi asked. "Its better if we go ahead and see" Maria said. They opened the door and saw…._

**Nagi:** NOO! *demon mode* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME SHIRANUI! YOU DESERVE A PUNISHMENT!

_Nagi grabbed Shiranui and locked him up in a smaller cage,in a very dark room. "NO FOOD FOR THE WHOLE DAY!"she exclaimed. Shiranui whimpered. "Don't you think that was too harsh,Nagi-chan?" Ayumu said. "Hamster! Didn't you see that my doujin is getting ripped! He needs a correct punishment!" she exclaimed. Nagi was close to tears. "I have to start all over again…." She whipered. "You can skip today's session and get started on a new one,we'll just call you when you have a dare,alright?" Yumi said. "Ok…."she said. She entered her room and started to work on a new doujin._

**Yuki:** Next is from dwolfx

okay here we go again. most of the dares I have are for Hayate.

1st: Hayate needs to follow any of Ayumu's orders as long as it does not effect the dares

2nd: Hayate must take away Himuro's fan girls by making them his fan girls in 24 hours

3rd: Wataru must choose between the Sakuya and Isumi

and if you allow K-on x-overs

4th: Hayate must make the light music club + ui, jun and nodoka fall in love with him in 4 days.

**Yuki:** Hayate needs to follow Ayumu's orders,as long it doesn't affect the dares…

**Hayate:** Ok then..

**Ayumu:** Y-You mean….I get to be Hayate's mistress?

**Yuki:** That's right!

**Ayumu:** I'm finally an ojou-sama!

_Ayumu looked at Hayate. "The best is that I'm Hayate's ojou-sama! Just think of what we can do in one roof!" She thought. She imagined that she was wearing fancy clothes,Hayate bringing a tray of delicious sweets and tea. "Ara,oyatsu no jikan dawa" She said. She always wanted to say that. "Here's your favourite snacks,ojou-sama. Made with complete love." Hayate said. Ayumu blushed._

**Nagi:** *vein pop* Don't take it seriously! I'm Hayate's true mistress! Remember that,Hamster!

**Ayumu:** I'm not a hamster!

**Nagi:** Just don't order anything that's stupid! *marches back in her room*

**Ayumu:** I won't! A-Anyway,Hayate,make some sweets for me!

**Hayate:** Hai,Ayumu-sama!

_Hayate rushes to the kitchen and starts making sweets. Ayumu was still in trance,because her imagination is running wild. "Ayumu…..are you still here?" Hinagiku asked as she poked Ayumu. Ayumu just kept staring at the kitchen,where her butler is making sweets for her. "Hayate-kun~" She whispered. Hinagiku anime sweatdropped. "This is useless, looks like we just have to wait until she snaps out of her trance." Hingiku whispered. Hayate came out of the kitchen, holding a tray of sweets and lemon tea. Ayumu took a bite of the strawberry shortcake. "Delicious~" She said. Then she tasted the brioche. "So delicious~" Then,she tried the chocolates. "SO DELICIOUS" She said. She finished all of the sweets then drank the tea. "Still,so good!" she said. "You did a good job in making those sweets,Hayate-kun. Keep up the good work!" She exclaimed and gave Hayate a thumbs up. Hayate smiled at Ayumu,while Hinagiku and Athena started to be jealous of Ayumu._

**Yumi:** Ohhh this one is interesting~ Hayate should take away Himuro's fangirls by making them his fangirls in 24 hours~

**Yuki:** This should be easy for the airhead spice Hayate!

**Athena/Hinagiku/Maria/Ayumu:** Spice Hayate?

**Yuki/Yumi:** You know…Playboy Hayate….

**Athena/Hinagiku/Maria/Ayumu:** Oh…..

**Yumi:** To do that,Hayate needs some flowers to hold and some Sakura petals..and he'll look more charming than Himuro!

**Yuki:** Well…here's a rose petal to put on your uniform. If the girls say you're trying to imitate him,then just say your mistress ordered you to do so.

**Hayate:** Ok then?

**Yumi:** Good luck!

**Yuki:** And don't bring any new girls for your harem in here!

_Hayate went to the Academy. He looked for the girls who are Himuro's fangirls. He saw a group of girls who are squealing loud. "Himuro-senpai is sooo cool!" exclaimed one girl. "I wonder…is he single?" another girl said. "I don't think so….I wonder…will he accept me as his new girlfriend?" asked another girl. Another girl snorted. "Himuro-senpai taking you as his girlfriend? That's only in your head,nothing but a dream,cause I'm gonna be Himuro-senpai's girlfriend!" exclaimed the girl. Then another one exclaimed that she is Himuro's next girlfriend,then more girls…until they have finally puched themselves. He ran to the fighting girls. He used his amazing,secret technique. Being the most clueless,idiotic but handsome and kind airhead. Of course,being the clueless yet handsome dude he is,he quickly catched the fangirls' hearts. Then,another similar case happened at another group of girls. Then did the same "secret" techinique. Then kept doing the same pattern over and over again. The next thing you know,he was holding a red rose,surrounded by girls. Him acting so cool and confident. "First,I met Spice Len,then I met Spice Hayate…what's next? Spice Naruto!" Yuki exclaimed. "Stop making anime and vocaloid references!" Yumi exclaimed. "I can't help it! For those who know Len Kagamine and Spice Len,you can't resist saying such things." Yuki muttered._

_**~24 hours later~**_

_Hayate's phone ringed at 4:00 am. "Where have you been?" a voice from the phone asked. "Sorry,I had an errand to run for my mistress." He said smoothly. "….Really? You're not cheating on me,are you?" The voice asked. He laughed. "Dear,you're the only one in my life,I love you,don't think about those things, okay?" He said. The voice just sighed and said "ok" then hanged the phone. He laughed once again as he twirled some flocks of a tealette's hair. A girl with a kendo sword hit him directly at his head. Making him lose his conciousness._

**Yumi:** Thank you very much,Hinagiku. He's been driving me crazy with all the "Spice Hayate" stuff!

**Yuki:** I prefer him as a cute,uke-ish trap!

**Hinagiku:** I can't believe it! He brought a girl and maked out with her! Ugh!

**Athena:** *multiple vein pops* May the Gods punish you,Hayate! You have created such a big sin! You shall pay!

_Athena grabbed her sword. A scary aura is coming out of her. Everyone shivered. The girls strongly agreed with her,Hayate had some guts. Too much guts that it was enough to make someone barf._

**Yuki:** I told him that he shouldn't' bring any girls! And the dare said FANGIRLS not HAREM.

**Yumi:** But he was successful in stealing Himuro's fangirls.

**Yuki:** We have to bring the old Hayate back! Let's go to the lab and erase his memories of being Spice Hayate!

**Yumi:** On it!

_They carry Hayate to the brain washing machine. They erase his very disturbing memories as Spice Hayate. Unfortunately for everyone,they saw each memory of Hayate as Spice Hayate. "It is so… horrifying!" Maria exclaimed. Athena's eyes twitched. Hinagiku blushed at the darkest shade of red. Nagi wasn't informed of this,she is just a kid after all. Yumi was polishing her knife. "This is so annoying and disgusting that I can destroy that machine right now" She whispered. Yuki was getting a plastic bag and was barfing. She erased Spice Hayate's memories and let him go back to the idiotic butler we all love and know better. "Hayate is gonna traumatize the kids…" Yuki whispered. They finished the process. "We wish that we can forget as well" they all said in unison._

**Yuki:** Let's continue with the dares so we can forget about those horrible memories…and I am afraid that Hayate might turn this into an M-rated fic!

**Yumi:** *shivers* Dares! Its better than thinking of traumatizing things.

**Yuki:** Next one says that Wataru should choose between Sakuya and Isumi! Ohh this will be hard for Wataru~!

_Wataru,Sakuya and Isumi enters the dare base. Nagi went out of her room. "Isumi? I'm surprised that you managed to find your way here" Nagi said. "That's because Wataru and I saw her wondering around an alley. She said she wanted to visit ya and we want to visit ya too. We had to make sure she's safe and sound with us,we were supposed to be here an hour ago but she got out from our sight and ran away. Good thing we found her" Sakuya said,with her accent fully present. "Ok then…." Nagi muttered.\_

**Yuki:** Before you all go play with Nagi,Wataru,who would choose? Sakuya or Isumi?

**Wataru:** Uuhh…well…..

**Yumi:** Who would you choose?

**Wataru:**…Sakuya and Isumi are both very important in this world….I guess I'll pick…Isumi….*blushes a bit*

**Yumi:** Ok then…you can go now.

_Wataru,Sakuya and Isumi enter Nagi's room_

**Yuki:** There's another dare for Hayate.

**Athena:** He's still asleep

**Yuki:** Please wake him up.

**Athena:** Ok then

_Athena grabs her megaphone and turned it on. "WAKE UP!" she screamed right into Hayate's ear. Hayate's eyes shot open as he covered his ears. "Oh good,you're awake. Now stand up,you have dares to do" Athena said sternly. Hayate saluted her and ran to the black haired girls._

**Hayate:** Uhh….do I have a dare?

**Yumi:** Yes you do. We're gonna go to another dimension~!

**Yuki:** To the K-on world we go~!

_By a struck of lightning,they were no longer in the dare base. They were outside of a school. Hayate stood up. He saw many sakura trees. He looked behind him. Yuki and Yumi were dressed differently. Earlier,the two girls were wearing black dresses of different patterns and designs. Now,they were wearing a school uniform. Then,he faced a window. He saw his reflection. He was wearing different clothes too. He was wearing blue pants,blue tie and a dark blue jacket. Yuki and Yumi's uniform are the same but they are wearing a skirt. _

**Yuki:** Hayate,welcome to Sakuragaoka. A school in another dimension,but still in japan!

**Hayate:**….*totally confused*

**Yumi:** We know that it doesn't make much sense. Well,just forget about that and concentrate on your dare.

**Yuki:** You have to make 8 girls to fall in love with you in four days. Their names are Yui Hirasawa,Mio Akiyama,Ritsu Tainaka,Tsumugi Kotobuki,Azusa Nakano,Ui Hirasawa,Nodoka and Jun.

**Yumi:** Here's what they look like.

_Yumi hands Hayate the pictures of the 8 girls mentioned._

**Yuki:** We would always be around you,so you don't repeat what happened earlier.

**Hayate:** What did I do exactly?

**Yumi:** You turned into "Spice Hayate" which traumatized a LOT of kids.

**Hayate:**…

**Yuki:** Good luck Hayate! By the way,you're the only boy in this school,since this is an all girls school. But you got considered. Ok?

**Hayate:** *nods*

_Hayate entered the school with Yuki and Yumi on his tracks. They guided him to the music room,where The light music club are practicing…maybe not practicing…drinking some tea. Yuki and Yumi knocked on the door. Mio Akiyama opened the door. Yuki put on her "innocent face" pretending to be an innocent freshman._

**Yuki:** Hello there,Akiyama-senpai. Our friend wants to join the light music club.

_The other club members quickly rushed to the door._

**Ritsu:** I,the president of the club,gladly accepts you as our new club member!

**Yuki:** Me? Oh no,I'm not gonna join your club,sorry. I'm in glee club.

**Ritsu:** Oh,is it you then? *points to Yumi*

**Yumi:** Oh no,I'm in dance club.

**Ritsu:** Then…..*notices Hayate* him?

**Yuki/Yumi:** *nods*

_Hayate quickly put on his "handsome,gentleman face". As expected,as the girls blushed. Yuki facepalmed then Yumi muttered some inaudible words under her breath. Something like "Not Spice Hayate again… I'm gonna freakin' barf remembering about Spice Hayate". "Umm…all of you,please enter" Tsumugi Kotobuki said. So the three dimensional travelers entered the club room. Tsumugi quickly served them tea and cakes. "Thank you!" blunette and the black heads said in unison. They ate their cake and drank their tea. "Oishi~" the three "innocent freshman" said in unison. "What are your names?" Yui asked, surprisingly,she looked mature and calm. She's beaming with confidence. "I'm Yuki Shiriashi" Yuki said "And I'm Yumi Shiriashi" Yumi said. "We're twins" The girls said in unison. "My name is Hayate Ayasaki" Hayate said. The light music club introduced themselves one by one. "Hayate-kun,since you're gonna join our club,what instrument can you play?" Azusa Nakano faced Hayate and looked at him at the eyes. "Hayate can play the violin,the piano and the guitar,also,he has a very good voice" Yumi said. Hayate looked quite flustered. "Impressive…" Mio whispered. "Well,may you please play this piece on the keyboard?" Tsumugi asked as she pointed to her keyboard. Hayate gulped. He forgot all about the keys and stuff! He looked at the sheet and tried to play it. For some reason,he played it beautifully which made Hayate himself drop his own jaw. Tsumugi narrowed her eyes a bit while the others clapped. Azusa approached Hayate,with her guitar and the music sheet for "No thank you". "Please play this" Azusa said as she handed Hayate her guitar and music sheet. Hayate,for some miracle,played the guitar expertly. "So this is the power of fanfiction! Its so amazing!" He thought in his head. Everyone clapped. Yuki and Yumi smirked. "Amazing!" the K-on girls said in unison. "You also said that you can sing right? Sing a song for us!" Ritsu exclaimed. Yuki approached Hayate and handed him the lyrics of his character song, "Underage"_

**Hayate:** doushite setsunai hitomi

kimi wa bukai iki o shite

kodoku to iu na no melody kuchizusamu yo

kimagure na furumai mo

yukibasho no nai iradachi mo

subete o hikiukeru yo

kimi ga kimi rashiku ikiteku tame ni

isoge isoge hayate no gotoku

hashire hashire shinjiru ga gotoku

atsuki omoi kokoro sawagu bekutoru

dakara isoge!

tachifusagaru kabe soko ni aru nara

boku wa toberu hayate no gotoku

zurui yo sunao na namida

amari ni totsuzen sugite

saigo ni nokotta joker hiita mitai

soko shirenu sabishisa mo

tayoru koto naki tsuyogari mo

yappari itoshii nda

nanimo dekinakute mo

soba ni itai

isoge isoge hayate no gotoku

hibike hibike kimi no na o sakebu

kooru tsukiyo shakunetsu no taiyou mo

jamasasenai!

modoreru sono basho mitsuketa boku wa

tsuyoku naru kitto makenai

_(A/N: I'm sorry,I can't find any translation and I can't translate this!)_

_He sings the rest of the song. "I LOVE that song!" Yuki exclaimed. "I gotta admit,he sounds so good and cool,ne?" Yumi said. "Yeah!" Yuki exclaimed. Everyone clapped for Hayate. "You're in!" Ritsu exclaimed. "We'll be leaving now! Good luck Hayate!" the "twins" said in unison. The bid everyone farewell and went out of the music room. This is where the seducing begins._

_**~Day 1~ **_

_Hayate opened the door of the club room,only to see that only the pet of the k-on girls are there,no one else. "I guess I was a bit too early…" he muttered to himself. He was so excited that he really did buy a guitar and a keyboard then practiced his vocals. He set his guitar on the seats and studied the music sheets. After that,he grabbed his guitar and started playing the notes. One by one. "C D E F G…." he recited the chords silently. Someone entered the music room. It was Tsumugi Kotobuki. Hayate looked at her and greeted her. "Hello there,Kotobuki-san" Hayate said politely. Mugi blushed a bit and greeted him as well. "Hello to you too,Ayasaki-kun! My,you sure are early,I also heard your notes,indeed very beautiful" She said cheerfully. Tsumugi brought out the cakes and was gonna reach for the teacups. Hayate rushed to her and insisted that he would do the tea. So…with his experience with being a butler, he was able to do tea and he would clean the teacups with a soft cloth. Everyone else came in and saw Hayate adding some extra ingredients on the cakes. Hayate placed the teacups on the table then poured the tea on each teacup gently and elegantly. He placed the cakes on the table. Everyone took a bite of the cake. "Oishi~" everyone said in unison. "The cakes are once again very delicious,Mugi" Mio said. Mugi smiled at Mio. "Well,those cakes were improved Hayate-kun,I had a taste of the cakes earlier but after Hayate-kun added some ingredients,it was much more delicious! The most delicious cake I have ever tasted!" Mugi said with a smile. Mio looked at Hayate. "You know how to cook?" she asked. "Yes" Hayate said. "Hayate-kun also made the tea" Mugi said. Everyone took a sip of the tea. Their eyes widened,they were amazed on how the tea tasted. "It's lemon tea" He said. "I am very amazed with your skill,Hayate-kun!" Tsumugi said. Hayate smiled back at her. Tsumugi's heart skipped a beat when she saw Hayate's cheerful and kind smile. She went to the other side of the room to hide her blush from everyone else. She tried to calm her heart that's beating so fast. "One down,7 to go" Yuki muttered. They were spying on the k-on club. Yumi checked out Tsumugi from the list._

_The so called "practice" of the K-on club was now over. The problem is,everything is a mess. With the other girls escaping the duty and the others have somewhere to go to,only Hayate and Mio are left to clean up the mess. "Well,I guess its up to us" Mio said. Hayate and Mio grabbed the cleaning supplies. Just after a few minutes,everything was spic and span and Mio only cleaned a part of the floor. "Eh?" she whispered. Hayate was cleaning the table,where the scattered crumbs and spilled tea are all over it. Hayate cleaned it up. Mio went to the board and erased it. She looked at Hayate,who was now wiping the spots of dirt of the windows. "Wow,he's fast" she murmured. She grabbed a clean cloth and started wiping the windows as well. Mio noticed that it was very cloudy. "It'll rain…" she whispered. After 10 minutes,the rain finally poured down. "Oh no,I don't have an umbrella" She said. "Me too" Hayate said as well. "Maybe we should wait until the rain stops." He said. After 15 minutes,the two finally finished cleaning. The rain hasn't stop yet so both just sat down on the couch of the club room and stared at the window. The atmosphere wasn't very comfortable. Hayate wanted to know Akiyama-san better. So he started with a simple conversasion. "Akiyama-san,you play so skillfully,when did you start playing?" he asked. Ok…maybe it wasn't the natural,normal conversasion he could have,he could've talked about the school and stuff but instead,he just had to ask about music. "Well…when I was in middle school? I don't really remember.." she said. "What about you,Ayasaki-kun? When did you start playing the guitar?" she asked. Hayate gulped. "I started playing…last year!" he said. "Ohh…"she whispered. There goes the awful silence again. "The way you play the bass is so beautiful. The way on how the bass would blend in and would people feel at peace." He said. "Yeah…" Hayate's sentence made Mio look at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "You….do you like to stand out or not?" she asked. "Not really….I would rather play something that supports the band but I won't get too much attention…like the bass or the keyboard" he said. "I feel the exact same way" she said. "I hate to stand out too…I'm too shy to like that,I would rather cheer my friends on with my bass and just be at peace. For me…the bass is who I am" she said. Hayate gave her a gentle and understanding smile. Mio's heart skipped a beat,she turned around so she can hide her red face. "Akiyama-san? What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing…." She muttered. "Ayasaki-kun… no….Hayate-kun,call me by my name and I'll call you by yours. I don't want people calling me names that are too formal" She said. "Very well then,Mio-san" Hayate said. Mio faced him once again as they stared at each others eyes. They smiled at each other. The gentle pitter patter of the rain is no longer there. The rain stopped. They both headed out and bid each other a farewell. Yumi checked out Mio from the list. "Two in one day? He's good…" Yuki whispered. "That's why Spice Hayate exists after all" Yumi said. "Come on,let's go home" Yuki said. _

_**~Day 2~**_

_Hayate once again entered the club room. With no one in sight,he brought out his guitar and started of some miracle,Yui Hirasawa came in rushing in the room,thinking that she was late for practice. Hayate looked at her and greeted. "Hello,Hirasawa-san" he said. Yui once again that glow of confidence. "Why hello there,Hayate-kun!" She said confidently. "By the way,I hear you play,you sound pretty good!" she said. Hayate smiled at her. As expected of Hayate's amazing "skills". Yui's heart also skipped a beat. What's with this dude and his smiles? Where's the challenge in here? There's no excitement in here! Hayate is too good that he doesn't need 4 days to complete this! He could finish the dare in one hour! Gosh this is annoying. And why do I keep complaining to you people? Anyway,back to the two "lovebirds". "Uhh….do you want to practice together?" Yui asked. Hayate nodded and gave her a kind smile. "Doki!". Outside was two girls who are sitting on a treebranch. "Where's the freakin' excitement in here! Shall I continue my rant or what!" exclaimed Yuki. "Don't,its annoying,just accept the fact that Hayate makes it seem too easy and predictable that there's no excitement at all." Yumi said. She sighed as Yuki huffed. Back to the two guitarists. They were playing "Light and Fluffy time" with Yui doing the lead and Hayate with the rhythm. They created such a beautiful melody. _

_Then,Azusa Nakano came in with a smile. "Azu-nyan!" Yui exclaimed. She rushed to Azusa and glomped her to the max. "S-Senpai…I can't breath!" she stuttered. Yui let her go and apologized. "Hello Hayate-kun" she said. Hayate titled his head a bit and smiled angelically..but it has a hint of coolness as well. "Hello there, Nakano-san" He said. "DOKI!". Outside,you could hear Yuki's rant about how easy this is for Hayate. On how boring this is and how non-exciting the dare is when you let the MASTER do it. Leaving aside her rants,now,the THREE lovebirds are all playing their guitars,which is srtange for Yui since she hardly practices. They practiced then they would pull off occasional jokes and random conversasions. They were laughing so hard at one topic that Yui brought out. They laughed so hard that when Mio,Ritsu and Mugi entered,they stared at them as if they were patients from a mental hospital. They all sweatdropped and started the "real" practice, aka drinking tea and eating cakes. And after an hour,they bid themselves goodbye…but two other girls made a meeting. Ritsu and Nodoka was talking about Hayate,who made their friends act too lovey-dovey. It kinda annoys them on how their friends are acting but…they can't really blame them..Hayate is the MASTER…they have to admit,they're starting to be attracted as well. But that was when they were slapped back to reality,literally. They just went home and tried to stop thinking about the blue-haired idiot._

_**~Day 3~**_

_It was early in the morning and four k-on members are present. Namely,Yui,Azusa,Mugi and Mio. Most likely that they were fantasizing about Hayate and stuff. They were giggling and squealing. Yup,its about Hayate alright. Ritsu and Nodoka heard these squeals and just sighed. They looked at each other. They nodded and smirked. Time to test Hayate themselves. _

_At lunch,they approached Hayate who was currently being dragged by the ear by Yumi. Nodoka and Ritsu sweatdropped while Yuki tried to hold back her rants about how easy it is blah blah blah. Ritsu and Nodoka approached him and smiled. Hayate smiled back,only this time,he added a wink. "DOKI!" again another facepalm was heard. "We're leaving" the "twins" said in unison as they walk away from another set of lovebirds. "Hello there Tainaka-san and umm…" He trailed off. "I'm Nodoka,just call me by my first name" She said as she took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you,Nodoka-san,I'm Hayate Ayasaki" He said,he flashed another smile. With the girls' heart beating fast,they forgot all about their mission and started to act like shy girly girls. Weird for both of them,especially for Ritsu. Love makes you do weird things. "So Hayate…you are a new member of the club and of the school,we would like to get to know you better!" Ritsu said cheerfully as she clung to Hayate. Nodoka went closer to him too. "Go ahead Ayasaki-kun,tell us about yourself" Nodoka said._

_After countless,random conversasions. The bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Time to say their goodbyes. When Hayate walked away to his class. Nodoka and Ritsu giggled. "I never knew that Hayate is this cool" Nodoka whispered. "I've never been crazy with a guy before and now,I pretty much know why the others aren't shy to be obvious on their crush" Ritsu said. They both smiled contentedly. "Mission complete" They whispered then high fived._

_**~Day 4~**_

_Ui,Jun and Azusa was just talking about random things when the topic suddenly went to Hayate. "Oh yes I heard about him from my sister,she's been daydreaming about him….although to be honest, I don't know if that guy is really worthy for my sister's love" Ui said. "I haven't heard of him" Jun said. Azusa sweatdropped. "I can introduce him to you,then see for yourselves" She said. Ui and Jun just nodded. _

_At break time,they found Hayate by the cafeteria,nibbling on some bread with the "twins". "See the blue-haired boy nibbling on bread? That's Hayate Ayasaki" Azusa said. Ui and Jun spotted him and muttered an "oh". Azusa grabbed their hands and pulled them to Hayate. Azusa greeted Hayate with a smile. "Hello there Hayate-kun!" She chirped. The "twins" walked away,muttering the same old things. The rest just sweatdropped. "I want to introduce to you my friends,This is Ui,Yui-senpai's younger sister and this is Jun" Ui and Jun bowed down and Hayate did the same. "Nice to meet you" the three said in unison. Azusa's phone rang,and next thing you know,she was chasing another guy. "So….uh….I heard about you from my sister…she has been admiring your skills in guitar" Ui said. Hayate smiled a little. "Hirasawa-san thinks my guitar skills are good? Then I have to thank her later,though,her skills are better than mine" He smiled. "Well…I heard that you are really good in many things,what can you do?" Jun asked. "Well…I know how to play the keyboard,the violin and the guitar,they say that I have a beautiful voice and I'm studying how to play the bass" He said. Jun stared at him in amazement. "That's so cool! I would like to hear you play the guitar and sing!" Jun chirped. Hayate smiled again. "Maybe you two could come and see us practice later!" he said. "Sure!" they said. Jun and Ui's smile reached to their ears,now they know how cool Hayate is…and yet,they don't even know him well..they already have a bit of a crush on him. The bell signaling the end finally rang, they bid each other goodbyes_

_Ui and Jun headed for the music room. They heard a guitar solo,they opened the door,to see that Hayate did the guitar solo. Both of them clapped. "That's so cool! Did you compose it yourself?" Jun asked. Hayate smiled slyly. "You can say that" he said. "DOKI!" Outside,you can hear 4 branches snapping, that's caused by one single person,you know who she is. "Yes,I did!" he said. He played the guitar solo then sang the song. Again,the two girls clapped so hard that their hands were as red as an apple. Its official,the dare is finally completed. Hayate's phone rang. "Hello?". He suddenly acted super anxious and worried. "Oh no…I have to go to the hospital! My sibling is at the hospital!" he screamed frantically. He ran as fast as he can,the girls can't follow him. _

_Hayate rested near by a tree. The "twins" approached him and sang the lullaby,back at their own world._

_Nagi showed up and hugged him._

**Nagi:** You made me worry! I hadn't seen you in four days! Where have you been?

**Hayate:** Doing a dare…I'm sorry I have worried you mistress,but don't worry,I'm here,right by your side.

**Nagi:** *blushes*

**Yuki:** Awww what a cute moment~….NEXT.

**Yumi:** Next set of dare is from SlugSLinger:

Nice.. Not bad I gotta say.

Here's MY list of dares...

1. the HNG cast is to be sent to desert island to see which one lasts the longest.

is to fight Hayate.. And WIN.(somehow..)

3. GENDER SWAP !

**Yumi:** Desert island? We have to go to a desert island this time…UGH.

**Yuki:** It says HNG cast,not with us~we would just guard them,but we won't stay at the desert!

**Yumi:** Hurray for authoress-ness and hostess-ness! And for made-up words!

**Yuki:** Now,let's go to the Sahara Desert! The only desert that sticked in my mind!

_In a blink of an eyes,a lightning flashed. The HNG cast was at the Sahara Desert. _

**Hinagiku:** What the? Where are we?

**Athena:** I think we are in the Sahara desert.

**Maria:** But…why are we here?

_Then suddenly,a mini-tv poofed out of no where,its also…floating. "Its part of a dare,its to see who will last the longest. Good luck!" Yuki chirped._

**Nagi:** Why aren't you two here?

**Yumi:** It says "HNG cast" only,Yuki and I are just the hosts!

**Ayumu:** How on earth will we survive in a barren land!

**Yuki/Yumi:** We don't know…Good luck anyway!

_The mini-tv disappears._

**HNG Cast:** We're doomed.

**Maria:** Well…we have to find an oasis!

**Hinagiku:** Maria's right! Let's go find one!

**Nagi:** I can't walk in this heat!

**Athena:** Then we have no choice….we have to take off some pieces of clothing and put them over our heads…its one of the ways that we can stand this heat…

_All of the girls blushed. They removed some pieces of clothing and some folded up their sleeves,some let the other buttons be unbuttoned, Hayate took off his coat,he apparently took off his polo as well. All the girls blushed. Everyone would get a tan here. After so many hours which seemed like forever,with no water or food,they collapsed. How lucky they were,it was finally sunset,which it seemed colder._

**Athena:** The best choice is to rest for some hours and start traveling later.

**Hinagiku:** Good…choice…

_They stayed like that,no one was moving a muscle. They had time to catch their breaths. Before you know it, everyone was already asleep._

_**~At the dare base~**_

**Yuki:** Hmmm…I would like to help them out,but the dare prevents me from doing so…

**Yumi:** I feel so sorry for them,I just wish that someone will colapse in the morning so it will signify that they give up.

**Yuki:** I bet its Nagi.

**Yumi:** Then we have to let her eat a lot of delicious foods when she gets back.

**Yuki:** Yeah….Just so they know,at the location where they are, the oasis is very,very,very far away. Why did we place them there anyway?

**Yumi:**….Random?

**Yuki:**….

_**~Back at the Sahara Desert~**_

**Athena:** *wakes up* Hn..? Everyone….wake up,we have to get going…

**Hinagiku:** *Wakes up* Ugh….*stretches* looks like we have no choice,do we?

**Maria:** *wakes up*…..You can say that…..

_The rest wakes up as well. Nagi kept saying "5 more minutes". Hayate her,which made Nagi wide awake and blush. "W-Wait! Put me down! Put me down!" she screamed. Hayate put her down. She turned away from him. After that,they walked…..and walked….and walked…..and walked…Nagi collapsed in exhaustion. She was panting so hard and her feet is covered in blisters. Everyone gasped and ran to her. Then a mini-tv appeared. _

**Yuki:** Nagi is now eliminated,she will be transported back to the base.

**Yumi:** Now,the rest of you will continue,if you collapse completely like Nagi,your out. Good luck in finding the oasis!

_The mini-tv disappeared._

**HNG cast:** *sigh*…

**Hinagiku:** Let's keep walking!

_Hours of walking have passed. Before they know it,the hot,shining sun started to rise. They groaned and covered their eyes. They kept walking…and walking and still no sign of an oasis. Their stomachs growled loudly. It is so hot,like they were gonna melt any minute. Ayumu finally collasped completely,out of exhaustion and hunger. The mini-tv once again appeared._

**Yuki:** Ayumu will be transported back to the dare base.

**Yumi:** You are drawing near to something that will help you survive a bit longer.

**Yuki:** We won't tell what it is though~

**Yumi:** Good luck~!

_The mini-tv disappears _

**Hayate:** We have to keep going…..

_Walking…walking…..walking….WALKING. ITS SO TIRING. _

_**~Back at the dare base~**_

_Nagi and Ayumu kept eating and eating and drinking and drinking. The two black haired girls sweatdropped._

**Yuki:** We can't blame them though...

**Yumi:** I guess we have to keep cooking….

_**~Back at the Sahara Desert~**_

_After walking for so many hours,they saw many cactuses. Hayate's frown turned upside down. He pulled out a breadknife he brought with him. Athena tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you sure that it's enough to cut opened such a big and thick cactus?" she asked. "There's nothing wrong with trying,right?" he smiled brightly. Athena narrowed her eyes. "Don't smile so bright,I'll go blind!" she said. Maria and Hinagiku anime sweatdropped. Hayate breathed in…he sliced the cactus. Athena stared at him in shock, but then shook her head and just drank the water. The rest did the same as well. _

**Maria:** Although we are lucky enough to get to drink some water….

**Hinagiku:** We should keep looking for the oasis,the water is much safer there.

_WALKING IS BORING AND TIRING._

_**~Back at the dare base~**_

_Nagi was currently playing games while Ayumu was asleep. The two hosts just kept staring at the television, observing the 4 survivors walk to nowhere. _

**Yumi:** Wanna play go fish?

**Yuki:** Sure..

_**~Back at the Sahara Desert~**_

_All of them stops,then drops to the ground._

**Maria:** This is all too much….I don't think that I can go any further…

**Athena:** This is too tiring…

**Hinagiku:** It must be nice to lounge at the dare base…

**Hayate:** But if we stay here,we might die.

**Athena:** The girls will pick us up.

**Hayate:** But we know them,they get bored and play something like go fish,they'll be too distracted to pay attention to us!

**Maria:** How can you be sure of that?

_**~Back at the dare base~**_

**Yumi:** Got any threes?

**Yuki:** Go fish…

**Yumi:** Got any twos?

**Yuki:** Go fish…

_**~Back at the Sahara Desert~**_

_They tried to walk more further..but one finally collasped and gave up. It was Maria. "I guess….I'm more used in cleaning a mansion….than walking in too big of a distance" she laughed bitterly. The mini-tv appeared._

**Yuki:** Whew,good thing we noticed ya,we were almost too distracted to look at the screen~

**Hayate:** Told ya so.

**Yumi:** Anyway,Maria shall be transported back to the cozy,COLD dare base~with lots of delicious FOOD and WATER~

**Yuki:** Good luck survivors~and don't die~

_The mini-tv disappeared._

**Hinagiku:** Those girls are teasing…

**Athena:** But I certainly want to stay in a cold place….

**Hinagiku:** And drink water and delicious food…

_The two girls imagine themselves,lounging on a wide,soft sofa. With the AC turned on. Served with delicious cake and the sweet ice tea from the Philippines. Doing nothing but reading the famous "Harry Potter" book. The were reading the last edition,the "Deathly Hollows". "Yeah…that would be nice…" the two girls said in unison. Hayate anime sweatdropped,with his real sweat dropping down as well. "Its hard to stand this heat…I'm gonna gain a tan…" he whispered. "With all the walking,maybe I can turn muscular too" he muttered. He imagined himself with a deep tan and with an overly buff body,beating up Kotetsu. "Although beating up Kotetsu-kun would be fun,I look hideous being overly buff with a deep tan" he said. "Let's keep walking!". Hours and hours have passed when Hinagiku,the all powerful student council president,collasped from exhaustion. "I….can't….go….any….further" she whispered. Athena and Hayate ran to her aid. The mini-tv appeared._

**Yuki:** What a surprise! I never expected the powerful SCP would actually colaspe!

**Hinagiku:** Don't rub it in….

**Yumi:** Hinagiku shall be transported to the dare base.

**Yuki:** Now,good luck to you two~!

_The mini-tv disappears._

**Athena:** Then we have to keep walking….

_So they walk…and walk…and walk…. Now,do you know who fainted this time? Its Hayate. The mini-tv appeared._

**Yuki:** He shall be transported to the dare base.

**Yumi:** To prove you are the winner,go to the oasis,good luck!

_The mini-tv disappeared._

**Athena:** Oasis?

_Athena saw some trees not too far from her. She ran as fast she can. Before she knew it,she dropped on the water of the oasis. She splashed around and had fun with the cold water. The mini-tv appeared._

**Yuki:** Must be fun to splash around,isn't it,Athena?

**Athena:** Very!

**Yumi:** You must be starving now. You are the winner! So you're gonna be transported back here and eat.

**Athena:** Ok…

_She was transported back at the cold dare base. Maria offered her a towel. "Please change your clothes first before you eat,you might catch a cold" she said with a smile. Athena smiled as well. "Very well then, thank you Maria-san". After those things…eating so delicious food,each HNG character was laying on the sofas. The two hosts don't have anywhere to sit on._

**Yuki:** Oh well….the next dare says that Wataru has to fight Hayate and win.

**Yumi:** With Hayate's condition,it'll be a snap.

_Wataru enters the dare base._

**Wataru:** So…what dare do I have?

**Yuki:** Fight Hayate…and win,somehow.

**Wataru:**…..

_Isumi suddenly pops out of nowhere._

**Isumi:** Wataru-kun and Hayate-sama would fight? Oh,that's a fight that I would love to watch.

**Wataru:** just watch Isumi,I'll win!

_Hayate was already snoring softly. Yuki pulled out her megaphone. "Wake up dude,you have a dare" she said. Hayate stirred a little but then fell asleep again. "OH NO THE DARE BASE IS ON FIRE! HELP!" Yumi screamed desperately. Hayate waked up completely. "WHO?WHAT?WHERE?" he asked. "Oh sure, you're not awakened by a megaphone but you're awakened by a fake situation? That's not really good Hayate. Tsk tsk tsk" Yuki said. "Anyway,just go ahead and fight Wataru! Here's a sword." Yumi said,she handed him a sword. Hayate was hardly paying attention. They went to the arena of the dare base. Wataru was ready and fierce while Hayate was lightly snoring. "Sleeping while standing? Wow….." Hinagiku said. Athena sipped her tea. "He's gonna lose this,big time" she said. "Well,it is a need for the dare….." Maria said. Nagi sighed. "He's already sleeping,how can he call himself a butler in that condition?" . Ayumu patted her head. "Nagi-chan,we're all wiped from walking in a desert,we can't really blame him" she said softly with a smile. Nagi just bowed her head and whispered "hamster". "Not a freakin' hamster!" Ayumu exclaimed. _

_Wataru dashed to Hayate but before Wataru could strike,Hayate fell down and went into a deeper sleep. Everyone anime sweatdropped. "W-Wataru wins!" Yumi exclaimed. Wataru smiled so big,when he turned to Isumi…but instead of congratulating him,she ran to Hayate's aid,just like what all other girls did. Poor Wataru went to the emo corner. _

**Yuki:** Think of the bright side! At least you finally beat Hayate.

**Wataru:** *becomes more depressed*

**Yumi:** Next dare is…..GENDERSWAP!

**Everyone:** *LE GASP*

**Yuki:** I don't mind being a boy at all…

**Yumi:** Me too…..

**HNG cast:** WE DON'T WANT TO DO SO.

_They sing the magic lullaby that changed everyone into the opposite gender._

**Yuki:** Everyone who is now a boy,go to the dressing room and change your clothes and everyone who is now a girl,go to the separate dressing room.

**Yumi:** And by girl,that means you two,Wataru and Hayate. *smirks*

_Hayate acts all tsundere and marched to the "girls" dressing room,Wataru didn't go to the dressing room,"she" headed to the to the Tachibana store instead. Hinagiku came out,wearing a white shirt with an abstract design of pink and gray,white pants with a chain belt. Athena came out wearing a black polo with a red tie,black pants and leather shoes. He pulled out a black fan and started fanning "himself". "He" was also wearing a black choker necklace. Then Maria came out wearing a navy blue butler uniform with a red tie. Nagi came out wearing a green t-shirt and black pants. Yuki and Yumi came out wearing black t-shirt of different designs,with both wearing black pants. _

**Yuki:** Well….should we change our names?

**Yumi:** No need.

_Hayate came out of the dressing room. She was wearing black t-shirt and pants. Both garments hung loosely on her thin frame. Yuki went back to the dressing room,"he" came out wearing a white polo shirt with a yellow tie,black arm warmers,black shorts with yellow trims,black leg warmers and white shoes with yellow soles. Yumi did the same as Yuki did,then came out wearing blue shirt and black cargo pants._

**Yuki:** We had to change since the colors here are getting repeatitive,also,I want to cosplay.

**Yumi:** Hayate,you're a girl! Can't you wear something cuter? You look like a tomboy!

**Nagi:** Who wants to give her a makeover?

**All "boys":** Us….*smirks*

**Hayate:** W-Wait! I like this….AAAAAHHH!

_Hayate was currently a black,spaghetti strap with a red mini-skirt and black pumps._

**Nagi:** You look much more beautiful like that.

**Maria:** Be careful of perverts,Hayako-chan *winks*

**Hayate:** *shivers*

**Yuki:** Alright! Next set is from 20yuuki11

hehe *evil grin* }:D

1. push hinagiku from somewhere on the top (not too high), then hayate must catch her without her noticing ;)

2. for hayate: date or kiss nagi (you can choose)

3. hayate must proposed someone that he really likes ;) (truthfully

hehe. sorry hayate ;p well, have fun! (evil grin and go back to the dark side)

**Yuki:** Let's transport to one of the tall trees of our school!

_So they get transported to one of the tall trees in Yuki's school. Athena and Hinagiku are at the top. _

**Hinagiku:** Kyah! *clings to Athena_*_

**Athena:** Sorry for what I am about to do,Hinagiku.

_Athena pushed Hinagiku off of the tree. Hinagiku close "his" eyes and screamed. When "he" opened his eyes,Hayako was currently panting. "Hinagiku-san…are you okay?" "she" asked. Hinagiku nodded. "Thank you…Haya…Hayako" "he" said. Hayako smiled. "No…problem" "she" let go of Hinagiku and they were transported back to the dare base._

**Yumi:** Next one is….Hayate must either date or kiss Nagi.

**Hayate:** Uuhh….I can't really decide which….

**Yuki:** Here,pick one of these two.

"_She" picked the one saying "kiss". "She" blushed._

**Yuki:** Nagi-kun!

_Nagi came out of "his" room._

**Nagi:** What is it?

_Hayako approached "him". "She" leaned closer….and closer…and closer. Until "she" kissed Nagi. They stayed like that for 30 seconds. Nagi blushed heavily,"he" bowed his head and dashed to "his" room._

**Yuki:** Now…next one is still for Hayate….Oh Hayako-chan~!

**Hayate:** What is it?

**Yuki:** *whispers to her* You have to propose to someone you really like,truthfully.

**Hayate:** Oh…

**Yumi:** But….he's a girl now,a girl proposing to a so called guy? That's so….weird.

**Yuki:** Then let's give "girls" a chance to be seme for a short moment. Do what the normal thing is!

**Hayate:**…Ok?

**Yumi:** Uhh…then just use this ring….*hands her a ring*

**Hayate:** *nods*

_Hayate approached Athena who was just leaning on the wall. "Athena…please…would you marry me?" "she" asked. Athena blushed. "I did make a promise….I do!" "he" said with a smile. The other "boys"started to be more and more jealous._

**Yumi:** The atmospshere is intense,especially from Hinagiku

**Hinagiku:** *evil and jealous aura coming out of him*

**Yuki:** Let's just move on,shall we?

**Yumi:** the next one is still from 20yuuki11

oh, i forgot to make one more dare -'

okay, here it goes;

yuki must sing infront of the audience. any song~ i wouldn't mind anyway :)

sorry if the dare is TOTALLY boring. Hehe

**Yumi:** Yuuki-kun must sing infront of an audience..any song…

**Yuki:** You have gotta be kidding me…

**Hayate:** You can do it Yuuki-kun!

**Hinagiku:** Go ahead and do so,Yuuki-kun. Can you resist "her" eyes?

**Hayate:** *adorable puppy dog eyes*

**Yuki:** F-Fine…tell all of the HNG characters to assemble by the auditorium..and I mean ALL….

**Maria:** I'm on it! *dials lots and lots of numbers*

_So everyone assembled in the auditorium. Yuki was currently doing vocalizations._

**Yuki:** This would've been easy if I was a girl…oh well,I guess I have to sing one of Len Kagamine's songs!

**Yumi:** Yuuki-kun would now sing,Paradichlorobenzene! Originally sang by Len Kagamine!

_Yuki was now at the center of the stage. The music started to play._

**Yuki:** boku wa nan no tame ni utau? _(__For what do I sing?)_

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

tada imi no rikai sezu ni utau _(I just sing without understanding why)_

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

sou kotaemotome hashiridashita _(Yes,I ran,seeking the answers)_

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene) _

sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo _(Though I knew there was nothing out there for me to reach)_

saa utaimashou odorimashou _(So,let's sing,let's dance) _

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

saa wamekimashou sakebimashou _(So let's scream,let's shout)_

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

inu mo neko mo ushi mo buta mo mina _(Dogs,cats,cows,pigs,everyone) _

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

saa kuruimashou nemurimashou _(So let's go mad,let's sleep)_

kuchihateru made saa _(Until we fall apart,come)_

RUURU ga boku wa iya de _(I hate rules)_

tada shibararetaku nakute _(I don't want to be held down)_

dakara boku wa nigedashite _(and so I run away)_

atosaki no koto wa wasure _(Forgetting everyone around me)_

sashizu sareru no ga iya de _(I hate to be told what to do)_

sukoshi aku ni naritakute _(I want to be a little evil)_

shin'ya ie wo nukedashite _(I slip out of my house in the middle of the night)_

yoru no machi wo hashirinuke _(And run through the town)_

nan no tame ni ikiru noka _(What's my purpose?) _

boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa _(I asked to the stray cat)_

neko wa nanimo kotaezu ni _(but the cat didn't answer)_

tada mikudashita hitomi de boku wo mita _(it just looked at me with spiteful eyes)_

nome mo shinai koohii nomihoshite _(I drank some coffee)_

kumorisora wo miagetanda _(and looked up to the cloudy sky)_

ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru? _(What can I do?) _

soresura wakaranai _(I don't know that)_

dakara boku wa utaisakebunda _(And so I sing and shout)_

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

sono imi no rikai sezu ni wameku _(I scream without knowing why)_

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

kore de kimi wa manzoku dekiru no? _(Are you pleased with this?) _

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

okite kisoku yabuttara kimi wa nanika kawaru no? _(Will you change when you break free from the rules?)_

sou dare demo ii buchimaketai _(Yes,I'd like to spill my guts to anyone) _

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

aku wo tataku seigi furikazasu _(I'll weild justice against the "evil")_

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

seigi tate ni SUTORESU kaishou _(With "justice" as shield,my stress goes away)_

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN _(Paradichlorobenzene)_

mawaritomeru bokura kizukanai _(as we stop wondering)_

orokana koui (our foolish deeds)

_Yuki sings the rest of the song. Everyone claps for "him". _

**Athena:** You sounded good.

**Yuki:** Thank you!

**Nagi:** I thought you said that you hate performing in large crowds?

**Yuki:** I do,but I got used to it. Blame my teachers for making me sing/dance/act for the school activities..

**Maria:** You did great Yuuki-kun!

**Yuki:** Thank you!

**Yumi:** Before Yuuki gets all prince-like,let's move on to the next set of dares.

**Yuki:** Its from randomstuff1900

hey, sorry for the late review, I was busy with some homework and tests.

Anyway, dares ...

to be stuck in a room with Hina.

to be Hayate's maid for a whole day.(I can't let chiharu off without something happening)

3. Yuki to write a fake love letter to hayate and add at the end, 'Plz meet me at the clocktower, your secret admirer' And give another one to Athena and Hinagiku.

That's all :D

**Yuki:** Long time no see senpai!

**Yumi:** School distracts us from so many important things…*sighs*

**Yuki:** Now,to the dares we shall go!

**Yumi:** *reads the dare* How on earth shall we do that?

**Yuki:** Hmm….*snaps her fingers* I got it! Everyone! Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?

**HNG Cast:** sure…

**Nagi:** Who'll go first?

**Yuki:** Me! Hinagiku,truth or dare?

**Hinagiku:** Dare…

**Yuki:** I dare you carry Hayako-chan,bridal stlye and stay in that closet for 30 minutes!

**Hinagiku:** E-Eh? Ok…..

_Hinagiku carries Hayate bridal style. They both blushed. They went in the closet,then they suddenly heard some noises._

**Hinagiku:** What are you doing?

**Athena:** We're just making sure that you won't leave that room!

**Maria:** Good luck!

_**~inside the room~**_

**Hayate:** Uuhh…Hinagiku-san?

**Hinagiku:** What is it?

**Hayate:** Its hot,isn't it?

**Hinagiku:** Uhh….yeah…

_The silence killed the two. It was so uncomfortable and the temperature wasn't making anything better._

**Hinagiku:** H-Hey Hayate…

** Hayate: **What is it?

**Hinagiku:** Those clothes that you're wearing…are very seductive. You always warn me about some…guys. I guess its my turn.

_Hinagiku held onto Hayate's shoulders._

**Hinagiku:** Today's society is filled with sheep and wolves lurking in the shadows,in your current form,you could get eaten by those wolves,even you're normal form could drive these wolves crazy,so be careful! Understand!

_Hayate anime sweatdropped._

**Hayate:** Don't worry Hinagiku-san,I won't get into those kind of situations!

_Hayate smiled brightly. It made Hinagiku's heart beat..but this time,"he" has another feeling,a feeling that he didn't feel when "he" was a girl. A feeling like…"he" wants to hold the "beautiful lady" "he's" facing. The "girl" "he" fell for is too tempting. "He" had to mentally slap "himself". Hayate noticed Hinagiku's silly movements. "She" approached "him". "Hinagiku-san? You alright?". "she" asked,with their faces so close together,Hinagiku can't help but to blush. "I-I'm fine" "he" said. Hayate nodded then backed away from "him". After so many minutes which seemed like forever,Nagi opened the door. "You're dare is done,you can get out now". Hayate and Hinagiku dashed out of the closet,they let themselves be surrounded by electric fans and the AC._

**Yumi:** Next one says that Chiharu should be Hayate's maid for a day.

**Athena:** Isn't she affected by the Genderswap dare as well?

**Yumi:** Yeah….now what?

**Yuki:** Then let's change her back for a moment.

_Chiharu enters the dare base. "He" was wearing a long-sleeved plain shirt,red pants and black shoes. _

**Chiharu:** Alright…..what dare?

**Yumi/Yuki:** *sings the magical lullaby*

_Chiharu changes back into a girl._

**Yumi:** Now that you're a girl,you're dare is to be "Hayako's" maid.

**Chiharu:** Oh…

**Yuki:** Wear your maid outfit!

_Chiharu entered the dressing room,then comes back wearing her maid uniform. Chiharu smiled cheerfully at her "mistress". "Hello there mistress! My name is Chiharu! But please call me Haru!" She said cheerfully. "Hayako" smiled. "Hello there,Haru-san. You don't really need to call me mistress,please just call me by my name. Haya…..Hayako!". "Hayako-san,is there anything I could do for you?" Haru asked. "Well…..is it okay if you get me a glass of water, please?" Hayako asked. Haru nodded and dashed to the kitchen to get a glass of water,then dashed back to her "mistress". Hayako took the glass and drank it. "Thank you Haru-san". Ayumu was drinking a chocolate milkshake,but she accidentally spilled it. "Oh,looks like I have to clean that up" Hayako said. "Don't do it mistress,you might stain your clothes! I'll do it!" Haru said. "Is it okay?" "she" asked. Haru nodded and flashed a smile. She started cleaning the mess._

**Yuki:** Let's see…the next dare is for me! *smirks* another dare that's so mischievous~

**Yumi:** And yet you enjoy doing them~

**Yuki:** There's nothing wrong with being a little evil~

_Yuki got started on the love letter for Hayate._

_My dear savior,_

_That smile that enlightens ones mood,that attitude that is deserving to be called a saint,you are my dearest. You don't know how much I adore you,I adore everything about you. You make me do weird things. You inspire to move on although I have heavy problems. The love and passion that burns in my heart and soul,no one shall put it out. How much I long to touch and look at you,to be together as one. And so I shall say my feelings through this letter,Ayasaki Hayate….I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! I do not look for a very fast answer,it is enough for me for you to know my feelings that was deeply engraved in my heart. _

_P.S:Please meet me at the clocktower. _

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

**Yuki:** Do you think this is too cliché?

**Yumi:** Its fine,time to make another letter for the girls.

_Yuki wrote two letters for Hinagiku and Athena,it's the same,but the difference is the name._

_My dear angel,_

_Oh,your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Your hair falls perfectly without you trying. Your so beautiful,I want to tell that to you everyday. Your lips,I caloud kiss them all day if you let me. Your laugh,you hate it but I think its so sexy. If you ask me "Do I look okay?" I'll say…when I see your face,there's not a thing I want to change,'cause you're amazing,just the way you are! I say these things,which are from my heart..Katsura Hinagiku/Tennos Athena…I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH! These feelings that was long kept in a deep part of my soul. I confess it to you. I do not need a very fast answer, all I want is to convey my feelings to you._

_P.S: Please meet me at the clocktower_

_Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

**Yumi:** The other two letter are from a song…

**Yuki:** Yup,and I won't say what song it is.

_Yuki placed the letters in the mailbox. Haru opened the mailbox and noticed the love letters. Haru distributed the letters,except for one. "Umm…has anyone seen Ayasaki-kun?" Haru asked. "Hayako" gulped. "She" grabbed the letter from Haru. "I know where he is! I'll just give it to him!" Hayako said. "Oh,mistress,I don't want you to get tired, please let me bring it to him" Haru insisted in doing so but Hayako still resisted. "I want to give this him since I want to see him ,I won't be tired in doing so". Hayako said confidently. Haru finally gave up and said "Whatever you say, mistress". Hayate dashed into another room and opened the letter. He blushed as he read the letter. He is curious… who's his "secret admirer"? He ran out of the dare base and headed to the dare base,forgetting the fact that it was painful running in high heels. Hinagiku was the next one to read the letter,like Hayate,"he"also blushed. "He" also ran out of the dare base and headed to the clocktower. Athena read the letter, blushed as well but instead of running out of the dare base,"He" summoned Machina who is currently a girl because of the GENDERSWAP DARE and drove to the clocktower. Hayate,Hinagiku and Athena encountered each other at the top of the clocktower._

**Hayate/Hinagiku/Athena:** *blushes* are you my secret admirer?...no! infact,I received a love letter!

_All three of them were extremely confused. The phone rang. Hinagiku answered it._

**Hinagiku:** Hello?

**Yumi:** Hi,do you know who's your secret admirer?

**Hinagiku:** nope,we're clueless and confused.

**Yumi:** Then I guess its best to come back here.

_The three confused teenagers just went back to dare base._

**Athena:** Although these letters maybe fake or not,they are kinda sweet.

**Hinagiku:** Yeah….

_They reach the dare base._

**Yuki:** So~who was your secret admirers?

**Hayate/Hinagiku/Athena:** We have no idea….

**Yuki:** *giggles*

**Yumi:** To the next set of dares! From FlareRegion

lol I love this. The way you do it with the characters and your OC's. I love it.

Anyway, here's my dare:

1:Hayate and Nagi go on a date. And Hayate has to accidently kiss her without Nagi knowing this.

2:Have Maria do karaoke. (your song of choice)

3:Have Hinagiku run across a bridge that's very high. And the bridge is very long.

4:For Hayate to read Nagi's entire manga. the Magical Destroy one And give a summary of what he thinks is happening.

5:For all the girls to wear Butler uniforms, and all the guys to wear Maid uniforms.

And that's it. I'm looking forward to this story!

**Yuki:** OMG I'm so happy~! *does the snoopy happy dance*

**Yumi:** Thank you for supporting this crazy session!

**Yuki:** Ok~so the next dare says that…Nagi and Hayate should go on a date and Hayate should kiss Nagi..

**Maria:** The genderswap dare…..

** Yumi: **Let's give a cute "girl" a chance to be seme~!

**Hayate:** Uumm….ok…

_Hayate knocked on Nagi's room. Nagi opened the door. "Oh,hey Hayate" he said. "Um….mistress or master I should say….would you like to go out with me?" she asked. He blushed and nodded,then slammed the door right at her face. Nagi blushed massively. He did his best to look pleasing at Hayate's eyes. Hayate is a girl….He's a boy…genderswap. He has to choose clothes that will make him look cool, not cute. Talk about nosebleed. He found a leather jacket,a dark blue t-shirt,skinny jeans,chains,and black shoes. "I kinda look a bit emo…but I do look kinda cool…."He muttered. He went out of the room. He saw Hayate wearing a beautiful red dress,red sandals,a ruby necklace. He was wearing a wig,the same color,only longer. It was tied up to a ponytail. Nagi blushed on how LOVELY and BEAUTIFUL Hayate looked. Which is weird,knowing that Hayate is really a boy…and that he is really a she. Hayate looked at Nagi and smiled. Nagi looked COOL and GOOD-LOOKING. Hayate mentally slapped herself. She is really a he and that he is really a she! Man,this is confusing. _

**Yumi:** Have a happy date~!

_Hayate and Nagi left the building._

**Yuki:** A so called "girl" becoming a seme for once. I gotta take a picture~

**Yumi:** And sell it to Hayate x Nagi fans to make some money!

**Yuki:** Good idea! *high fives Yumi*

**Yumi:** *high fives Yuki*

HNG cast: *sweatdrop*

_**~Back at Hayate and Nagi~**_

**Hayate:** Umm master…do you want to go to the park?

**Nagi:** Sure….

_When they arrived by the park,the park was strangely quiet,no one was there._

**Nagi:** I guess we have more space then?

_Then,Nagi spotted the swing._

**Nagi:** Hayate! Let's go to the swing!

**Hayate:** Ok!

_Nagi sat on the swing and started moving,then Hayate pushed him,making him go higher…higher…higher…_

**Nagi:** Kyah! Too high!

_Hayate stopped the swing._

**Hayate:** I'm so sorry!

**Nagi:** *sighs* Its okay,even though you made me surprised there,it was fun! *smiles*

**Hayate:** *smiles as well*

_They heard the ringing of the bell. "Ice cream!" They heard it from some children. _

**Hayate:** Master,do you want some ice cream?

**Nagi:** Sure!

_They went to the ice cream stand and ordered two vanilla ice creams. They happily licked their ice cream._

**Nagi:** Now,where should we go to next?

**Hayate:** If I'm not mistaken,there's boat riding that's close here….want a ride,master?

**Nagi:**….Ok!

_They finished their ice cream and headed for the boats. They got on the boat,Hayate was the one rowing the boat. _

**Nagi:** It sure is peaceful~

**Hayate:** Yeah.

"_Hayate and I are alone at a boat! Ever since the dares were given, she has done nothing but those! And most of those dares goes against the confession…This is my chance!" He thought frantically. Hayate stared up to the sky. It was very cloudy,it looks like it was gonna rain. When Nagi was about to speak,a rain drop dropped on his head. It started to rain. Hayate started to row back,so they can get some shelter. "Master,please take off your jacket and put it over your head!" she said. Nagi did what he was told to do. The two finally got off of the boat and seeked shelter in a near by restaurant. They were at a famous Japanese restaurant. Nagi was kinda wet,but not like Hayate. "Are you alright,master?" she asked as she grabbed a face towel and started to wipe some water droplets on Nagi. "I'm fine…." He muttered. "Looks like we're in a restaurant,please find a seat and order some food while I go to the CR, is that alright with you?" she asked. He nodded. Nagi found a seat near by CR. Hayate was kinda having some trouble in which CR would she go to. He is a she now,I guess its to the LADIES CR. Hayate dryed herself off. Then went to Nagi and sat down. "master,did you choose already?" she asked. "No….I wanted to wait for you"he muttered then blushed. She smiled and started to browse the menu. Then,a waiteress who is…KOTETSU….gave a big smile that reached his ears. "Its that Kotetsu dude….or dudette….what is he doing here?". They both thought frantically. "My name is KATARA and I'm here to take your order~HAYAKO-CHAN AND NAGI-KUN" "she" said in a very high pitched voice,which annoyed the two genderbended protagonists. They ignored the annoying fact that Kotetsu was now a girl. They enumerated the food and drinks they want. Kotetsu put on another creepy smile and headed of to the kitchen of the restaurant. Kotetsu was not very pleasing as a girl,the dude still had that somewhat buff body,like it only had breasts and longer hair. The two genderbended protagonists eyes twitched. If they were driking water,they might have made an epic spittake. Hayate wanted to practically kill Kotetsu with killer insults,like the typical "mean,popular girl" type. Nagi looked cool as a boy,and as a boy,he thought that the current dudette Kotetsu was..ahem,ugly or not pleasing for a guy's fantasies. _

(A/N: I'm so mean to Kotetsu xD,I hope I didn't make any of you Kotetsu fans mad or anything! Don't flame me!)

_Anyway,Kotetsu served their food. "Enjoy~" she said. Its official,Nagi wanted to the "bad boy" type and make Kotetsu get outta there,its weird. Hayate wanted to the "mean,popular girl" type and kill Kotetsu with insults. Its gotta be fine,right? They have the looks for it. They just shook the mean thoughts out of their head and took a bite of their food. Hayate smiled widely. "The food here is delicious~master,what do you think?" she asked. "Well,the food is not bad but…"he looked away,blushing. "I like eating the food YOU cooked,its more delicious and…..I like it better, 'cause I feel thought more" He whispered. Boy or girl he's quite a tsundere. They ate the delicious food and drinks. They talked about so many random things. Until they came into a certain conversasion._

**Hayate:** Do you think that Kotetsu-kun really changed into a girl?

**Nagi:** I don't know…maybe. He did have….those…breasts.

**Hayate:** What if he's just wearing a padded bra?

**Nagi:** That's possible….

**Hayate:** And earlier,his voice was kinda…screechy…

**Nagi:** Oh Hayako,I never knew that you're the "cute yet mean popular girl type" *smirks*

_Nagi looked really cool and like a bad boy type. Hayate just giggled._

**Hayate:** I never knew that my master was the "cool,bad boy type" either.

_Ah yes,their types are the perfect match. They payed for their food and started to stroll around. Just talking about random things. They would laugh and laugh,it was so fun that they didn't even realized they ended up at the park downtown. They sat down at one of the park benches. It was once again,very quiet and no children was in sight. They just stared at the swing. Hayate stood up and leaned down to Nagi. _

**Hayate:** Master,I had such a good time! I enjoy being with you!

**Nagi:** Oh…I enjoy being with you too,Hayako!

**Hayate:** I want to give you a gift…

_Hayate kissed Nagi on the lips. Nagi was too stunned to process what was going on. He melted into Hayate's kiss. Hayate pulled away,blushing massively,with her eyelids half-lided and with a small smile. Nagi was spacing out,a red blush was clearly visible on Nagi's face. "I hope you like my gift!" she said. Nagi stood up and muttered "Uh…yeah.. let's go back to the dare base now" his voice was shaking and he was woobly. Hayate carried him and they headed to the dare base._

**Maria:** How was your date?

**Nagi:** *runs off to his room*

**Hayate:** It was fun but I guess I scared him with my kiss.

**Yumi:** He loved it in the inside,he's just too stunned to admit it.

**Yuki:** Anyway,next dare says that Maria,do the karaoke! And sing a song of your choice!

**Maria:** Ok then…..

_The HNG cast go to the karaoke box at the dare base. "You know what's weird? We built the dare base and yet I forgot about this karaoke box" Yuki said. "That's because you tend to forget and you're too lazy to actually study the map" Yumi said. "Guys,break it up" Hinagiku said. "Yes sir" they said in unison. They all sat down as Maria searched a song. He found the song he tends to sing the most, "Black Tea Waltz", he pressed the numbers. The intro started to play,Maria swayed with the tune. _

**Maria:** shiruvupure yuuga ni ne

meguru hirusagari wa

koi o yobu kaori tadayou

koganeiro no nomimono

saa hitosukui no chaba o

potto ni ireta nara

suki na hito o hitotoki

omoiegaku no yo

an-du-toroa swing

koucha no warutsu de odorimashou

garasu no suteeji de mau riifu no you ni

an-du-toroa swing

koucha no warutsu de omajinai kakeru

oishiku naru you ni ne ai o komete

shiruvupure kifujin no

misesu anna maria

hajime hirogatta shikitari

tii taimu wa oyatsu o

saa sukoon ya sandwich

keeki o torei kara

suki na mono o hitokuchi

sore de shiawase yo

an-du-toroa swing

koucha no warutsu de odorimashou

hitotsu de tomaranai ankooru no you ni

an-du-toroa swing

koucha no warutsu de omajinai kakeru

karorii heru you ni ne negai komete

an-du-toroa swing

koucha no warutsu de odorimashou

garasu no suteeji de mau riifu no you ni

an-du-toroa swing

koucha no warutsu de omajinai kakeru

oishiku naru you ni ne ai o komete

anata ni ireteageru ai o komete

_(A/N: I'm sorry,I can't find any English translation and I can't translate it. SORRY)_

_They all clapped for Maria. "Nice one Maria-san!" They all said in unison. "Maria,if you want to sing more,you can stay here,we'll just call you if you have dares,ok?" Yuki said with a smile. Maria nodded and waved. The rest went back to the living room,sat on the sofas and drank some tea._

**Yumi:** Alright,next dare says that Hinagiku should run through a bridge very high and long…

**Hinagiku:** GIKU! WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP DARING THINGS LIKE THAT? I'M GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK IF YOU KEEP MAKING ME DO THOSE THINGS!

**Athena:** Actually,it's a dare that's just mentioned,you take the challenge yourself,without the so called "twins" forcing you to do so.

**Hinagiku:**…..GEEZ!

**Yumi:** Let us now go to a random bridge that is very long and high!

_Hinagiku covered his ears and shouted "You don't need to shout it!". The light half and dark half both sweatdropped,then just poofed to a random bridge._

**Yuki:** Its simple Hinagiku,just cross over this bridge and after that,you relax at the soft comfy bed and eat sweets~

**Hinagiku:** Sounds very tempting….

**Yumi:** Go,Hina-kun,go!

_Hinagiku gulped as he faced the bridge. He already felt dizzy by just staring at it. The lighter half looked at his darker half,then nodded. "What's wrong Hinagiku? Chicken?" They yelled in unison and they started to make chicken noises. This mocked Hinagiku that gave an evil glare to the "twins"._

**Hinagiku:** I'll show you! I can cross this bridge in a matter of seconds!

**Yuki/Yumi:** Oh really~?then go do it then!

_Hinagiku closed his eyes shut,then dashed to the bridge. He felt the bridge rock. He opened his eyes a bit,then was greeted by the abyss. He got dizzy and started wobbling. The bridge rocked more,it made him more nervous and scream. All the panic rushed through his body but he isn't even at the ¼ of the bridge. The "twins" laughed so hard, pointing at him as if he was the biggest joke in mankind. This made Hinagiku face them and glare at them that was as cold as an artic ice. Hinagiku closed his eyes shut and started to run as fast as he can,unfortunately,the rocking of the bridge always stop him from doing so. He would scream whenever he would feel the bridge rock. "No more~!" he yelled. The light and dark halves started snickering loudly. This aggravated Hinagiku once again,he dashed as fast as he can andshe finally reached the other side. He started to jump up and down in joy. "Who's laughing now,Yuki, Yumi!" he shouted. The "twins" anime sweatdropped._

**Yuki:** Third time is the charm indeed.

**Yumi:** And to think he won by our teases.

**Yuki:** We knew that her pride is so big that he can overcome his weaknesses just to defend his title.

**Yumi:** We did three simple teases and it led his to victory.

**Yuki:** Well,let's go back to the dare base!

_They poof back to the dare base. Hinagiku plopped down to the sofa and relaxed. "Sweet,soft sofa and no rocking bridge~this is what I like~" Hinagiku said in a sing-song voice._

**Yumi:** Next one says that Hayate should read Nagi's manga,the Magical Destroy one,and she must give a summary of what he think is happening.

_Hinagiku patted Hayate's shoulder._

**Hinagiku:** be strong,Hayate!

_Hayate knocked on Nagi's room. He heard soft giggles emitting from it,must be from Nagi. Nagi opened the door with a big smile plastered on his face._

**Nagi:** Hi there Hayate!

**Hayate:** Hello master,may I read your manga,the Magical Destroy one,please?

**Nagi:** Ok then!

_Nagi looked for her manga that was somewhere at his drawer. He spotted it and gave it to Hayate. She went out of the room and sat down on the softest sofa. She opened the manga and started reading. Everything just made her get dizzy and even drive her soul out. _

**Yumi:** Can you understand it?

**Hayate:** No….

**Yuki:** Do your best Hayako-chan! Or you'll go to a new punishment room!

**Hayate:** eh?

**Yumi:** We have fangirl and fanboy closets in here. When you fail to do a dare,you either go to the fanboy or fangirl closet.

**Yuki:** and everybody knows that raging fans are the scariest of all!

**Hayate:** *gulps then reads the story all over again*

_**~After so many minutes and cramps later~**_

**Yuki:** times up! Now explain Nagi's manga!

**Hayate:** Uhh….I think that Britney is a detective who tries to stop an evil tea party that is made up of a cat and a squirrel,Britney attacks the squirrel with a thingy,then the scene suddenly changes into a cat that was just drinking his milk…

**HNG Cast:** *sweatdrops*

**Yumi: **Incomplete,but it isn't an evil tea party,it was just that the cat and the squirrel worked together to get all the sugar of the world...

**Hayate: **Oh...ok then...

**Yuki:** Ok….now that's over with….next!

**Yumi:** The girls to wear butler uniforms and boys to wear maid uniforms…

**Yuki:** Senpai has another idea in mind…but,what about the ganderbend dare?

**Yumi:** I think we have to temporarily let the genderbend dare slide and bring it back for a moment at the next session…

**Athena:** You guys like being boys,don't you?

**Yuki:** Of course we do,we escape the hardships of a girl every month!

**Yumi:** Right~

**Hinagiku:** I guess being a boy isn't so bad,it actually gets off much of the stress from you~

**Athena:** You all do have a point…..

**Yuki:** Well….everyone will turn back into their original gender~!

_Nagi was at his room,just working on his manga. He felt a change a in his body and went to the CR. He was a she again! She smiled widely and started digging for some girl clothes. Maria was still singing at the karaoke box,when he felt a change in his body. He ran to the CR and changed his clothes,for he was now a she again! Ayumu and Chiharu were just chatting,somewhere at the kitchen. They wanted to keep away from the madness that was going on at the living room. Ayumu felt a sudden change in his body, then he ran to the CR,only to see that he was finally a she again! She ran to her room and changed her clothes. Hinagiku and Athena noticed this changed and went to their rooms to change. They came out with huge smiles plastered on their faces. Yuki and Yumi went to their rooms and changed. They came out with frowns and they were wearing two different designs of black dresses. Yuki had some strands of her hair to block her left eye then Yumi had her hair cover her right eye._

**Hinagiku:** Are you two emo or something?

**Yuki/Yumi:** Maybe….maybe not….

_Last one to come out was Hayate. He was wearing PANTS,definitely his butler uniform. He had a smile that reached at his ears._

**Hayate:** FINALLY! I'M WEARING SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T INCLUDE A BLOUSE OR A MINI-SKIRT.

**Athena:** Hayate,you just got jinxed…..

**Yumi:** Dare is that girls will wear butler outfits and boys will wear….maid uniforms!

_Hayate suddenly kneels down and looks up. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed dramatically. Everyone sweatdropped. Nagi,Maria,Ayumu and Chiharu entered the living room. "Do we have any dares?" they asked. "Girls should wear butler uniforms,boys should wear maid uniforms" Yumi said. The girls entered the dressing room again, then came out wearing the butler uniforms. "We look handsome" they all said in unison. Hayate came out,blushing widly. He was wearing a red main uniform that was an open one. It exposed his back. Only the apron,the maid cap, ribbon and socks are white. His shoes are black,while the rest are all red. The outfit almost brought him to tears,but the rest of the maid uniforms revelead too much skin compared to his current maid uniform. Every girl giggled on how cute he looked like._

**Hayate:** It's not funny!

**Hinagiku:** *giggles* Right~!

**Nagi:** It's not funny,its adorable!

**Hayate:** That's worse!

**Yumi:** Well….let's go to the last set of dares. It is from Story Reader 97:

This story is very fuuny!

Alright, I dare Hayate to kiss every member of his harem(including Luca)!

I also dare Ayumu to eat ten meals per day without getting fat!

I'd also like Hayate to combat a dragon with a stick!

That's all.

**Yuki:** Says here that Hayate should kiss every member of his harem,including Suirenji-san.

**Yumi:** Then its time to contact them all.

**Yuki:** While we're calling the others,go ahead and kiss your harem that's in here!

**Hayate:** *blushes* Uhh…ok..

_Hayate kissed Ayumu,then Maria,then Nagi. The other harem members arrived so quickly. Hayate kissed Isumi,then Sakuya next is Luca then Izumi,and followed by Risa and Miki. Every girl her had kissed was either blushing hard or in a trance or both. The last girl was Athena. He approached Athena and kissed her. It probably the most romantic kiss he did with all the girls. He truly loved Athena and only her. Athena kissed back,with the same emotions still dwelling inside her heart. They pulled away blushing. All of the Hayate x All fangirls and fanboys gathered at the dare base and took pictures discreetly._

**Yumi:** I think we're gonna see those pictures they took tomorrow at the internet.

**Yuki:**…..you got that right….

**Yumi:** Next dare says that Ayumu should eat 10 meals per day without getting fat…

**Maria:** That is hard for every girl!

**Yuki:** I know how it is to be fat,its hard,so do your best Ayumu-chan!

**Ayumu:** *gulps*

_Hayate suddenly comes in the scene,holding a tray that has delicious food on it. Ayumu's eyes gliterred and her mouth watered. She went to the dining room and sat down,getting ready to devour the delicious food presented at her. Yuki and Yumi smirked and started going to opposite directions. "I'll get the dress" Yuki said. "I'll get the exercise equipment or maybe cook gruesome food to make her into Vanika Conchita!" Yumi said. Ayumu was already devouring her second meal for the day. When Yuki came back, she was holding a red dress. "Wear this Ayumu,it will fit your character for today's dare!" Yuki chirped as she handed Ayumu the red dress. Ayumu grabbed the dress and changed into it. She came out with a wicked smile. "I want more!" she yelled. Hayate cooked more and more and Ayumu finished them all. Yuki grabbed her guitar and Yumi prepared her drums. Maria grabbed her violin. Athena and Nagi were pushed in the dressing room. They were now wearing a yellow tie. Then Yuki gave them lyrics of a song while Yumi handed the same to Ayumu. Hayate was still cooking food but its part of the song as well~_

**Yumi:** Why don't play this song? It'll be fun!

_The HNG cast got ready. Yuki made the Guitar intro,then came the drums then was followed by the rocking violin. Then Ayumu started to say some words._

**Ayumu:** saa, nokosazu ni tabenasai! _(Now eat, and don't leave even a crumb behind)_

fushuu tadayou haitoku no yakata _(In a mansion of corruption, with a rotten stench hanging in the air)_

kyou mo hajimaru saigo no bansan _(today, too, the last supper has been commenced)_

mi no ke mo yodatsu ryouri no kazukazu _(There are myriad dishes that will give anyone goosebumps)_

hitori kuiasaru onna no egao _(and moreover, a girl will hog all of them down with a smile)_

kanojo no namae wa BANIKA KONCHIITA _(The name of that very girl is Vanika Conchita)_

katsute kono yo no bishoku o kiwameta _(who in her past had tasted all the gourmet in this world)_

sono hate ni kanojo ga motometa no wa _(but in the end,she seeked for)_

kyuukyoku ni shite shikou no akujiki _(the ultimate repulsive food of the highest tier)_

**Athena:** uyamaitataeyo _(honor and praise)_

warera ga idai na KONCHIITA _(our great Conchita!)_

**Nagi:** kono sekai no shokumotsu wa _(All in the food in the whole world)_

subete ga anata no tame ni aru_ (all exists only for you!)_

**Ayumu:** kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete _(Eat away everything in this world!)_

ibukuro ni wa madamada aki ga aru _(There is still room in my stomach)_

aojiroku kagayaku moudoku _(A deadly poison shining with pale blue light)_

MEIN DISSHU no SUPAISU ni saiteki _(is most fitting to be my main dish's spice)_

hone no zui made shaburitsukuse _(Suck and chew down to the marrows of the bones)_

tarinakereba sara ni mo kaburitsuke _(If you're still hungry, feel free to bite into the plate)_

shitasaki o kakemeguru shifuku _(As a supreme bliss runs down from the tip of my tongue)_

bansan wa madamada owaranai _(the supper shall continue!)_

_Hayate brought forth so many food and he was very tired. He approached Ayumu._

**Ayumu:** kotoshi ni haitte juugoninme no _(Upon entering this year)_

o-kakae KOKKU ga kou itte kita _(my 15th personal cook started asking me)_

**Hayate:** sorosoro o-hima o moraemasen ka? _(Would it be okay for me to take a break now?)_

**Ayumu:** mattaku tsukaenu yatsura bakari ne _(Geez! All of them are just useless in the end!)_

**Nagi:** uyamaitataeyo _(honor and praise)_

warera ga idai na KONCHIITA (our great Conchita!)

**Athena:** uragirimono ni wa _(__We must make the traitors)_

mukui o ukete itadakimashou _(__receive the appropriate reprisal)_

**Ayumu:** kuraitsukuse kono yo no subete _(Eat away everything in this world!)_

kyou no MENYUU wa tokubetsusei na no _(Today's menu is specially ordered and prepared)_

aojiroku kagayaku mouhatsu _(_The hair shining with pale blue light_)_

OODOBURU no SARADA ni choudo ii _(is most fitting for my appetizer's salad)_

hone no zui made shaburitsukuse _(Suck and chew down to the marrows of the bones)_

tarinakereba "okawari" sureba ii _(If you're still hungry, feel free to get seconds)_

chotto soko no meshitsukai-san _(Ah, my dear servant over there)_

anata wa donna aji ga suru kashira? _(I wonder how you would taste)_

_Athena and Nagi suddenly gulped at the sudden line while Ayumu sang the rest of the song. After that, she ate all of the food on the table. Which was approximately 24 dishes….everyone's eyes widened,some already fainted and worshipped her on how she could go on like that. The next day,she had 16 meals,she doesn't seem to get fat….next next day,she ate 16 meals and yet she doesn't still get fat. The next next next day,Ayumu is still eating and ISN'T gaining ANY weight…how could that be? Everyone confronted Ayumu._

**Ayumu:** What's wrong?

**Everyone else:** HOW COME YOU'RE STILL NOT GAINING ANY WEIGHT?

**Ayumu:** I exercise every night when everybody's asleep.

**Everyone else:** Ohh….

**Yuki:** I wish I have my self dicispline and do the same things as Ayumu….

**Yumi:** Yeah….next and last dare says that Hayate should combat a Dragon with a stick…..

**Maria:** Uuhm…good luck Hayate-kun! And don't die…..

**Yumi:** Let's go to the time of dragons,princesses,magicians and etc! the medievial times!

_They sing the lullaby. Then they ended up near by a cave. Then heard a roar of a dragon. Hayate shivered. Yuki gave him a stick. "It should be enough to fight a dragon…somehow" Yumi muttered. Hayate gulped then entered the cave. Next thing you know,Hayate came out running with some parts of his clothes burning. "AH! HOT HOT HOT! WATER WATER WATER!" he screamed desperately. Yumi threw water on him. Hayate calmed down then charged once again. Next thing they heard,the dragon started roaring,then Hayate came out. He was smiling victoriously. _

**Yuki/Yumi:** You deafeated the dragon? How!

**Hayate:** Well,I hit him with the stick,but it broke to pieces. The broken stick gave the dragon a splinter. The dragon stumbled back and hit itself hard on the rock….

**Yuki/Yumi:** And we thought that dragons are smart….

**Hayate:** They are…but that dragon is the only exception….

_They sang the lullaby and was transported back at the dare base,with the modern time._

**Yuki:** That's it for now! Thanks for everyone who gave dares!

**Yumi:** And don't forget to dare again!

**HNG Cast:** DARE AGAIN PLEASE~

**Yuki:** Weird,they weren't sarcastic or monotonic…

**Yumi:** Meh,the more cheerful the better!

**All:** SEE YA NEXT TIME,DARE AGAIN~!

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki: Gah! *bows down at 180 degrees* Sorry again for the late update and sorry again for the chapter seriously sucks! SORRY!<strong>

**Yumi: Yuki-chan won't update sooner because her periodic test is coming up but she's sure that she'll update before August ends!**

**Yuki: Maybe….*smacked by Hinagiku* Ow! *rubs her abused head***

**Hinagiku: So that's it! Please don't forget to review!**

**Yuki/Yumi/Hinagiku: BYE BYE~!**


End file.
